Try me!
by Strong-arms
Summary: Mimi's a new girl and she's pissing everyguy in school who has the hots for her.The problem is, some boys like her who involves a gang, what's a girl gonna do about it?^^
1. A NEW girl meanie...her name's Mimi Tach...

OKay! I was really inspired on writing this fic.! Hey, umm...minna, don't mind the grammar and the spellings...  
I'm not very good at it...heehehe ^^. so anyway, just read! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I should own digimon! I want to have Matt, Tai, T.K, Ken, Willis, Michael, Izzy, Joe, and More!!!!!AHHHH!!!!  
And oh yeah...some of you out there can have Joe!^^...kidding! AND OH YEAH....WO AI NI MIMI-CHAN!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Matty boy! You're back!" as Tai reached for his hand for a highfive, "Since when?" he asked.  
  
"Yesterday. So how's everything going around here?" Matt asked casually looking at the place.  
  
"Nothing much, boring as usuall. There's this new chick though, but she's such a meanie" Tai said childlishly.  
  
"Meanie?" Matt laughed, "What made you say that?"  
  
"Ah! Just forget about her! I don't want to talk about her!" as Tai was holding, scartching his head. "Anyway, glad you're  
back! Now things will change around here again!" Tai exclaimed.  
  
"Don't tell me you didn't do 'anything' while I'm gone?, Boy, Tai, I'm really touched!" Matt teased.  
  
"Yea. Yea. whatever! And hey, I did, but...she...ah! Nevermind! Now come on let's go!" as Tai grabbed Matt's neck  
excited that his old friend is back.   
  
'I wonder what's with Tai, and who's she anyway? And how come Tai doesn't want to talk about the new girl?' Matt thought.  
  
"So, Matt tell me, how's T.K been doing?" Tai asked.  
  
"Ha? I mean, he's fine." Matt said.  
  
"Really? Hmm...figures. A week with you should've made him a real rebel." Tai said teasingly.  
  
"Hey! Just what do you mean by that?!" Matt shouted angirly.  
  
"Hey, I was just joking!" Tai said. "So anyways, what now?"  
  
As Matt calmed a bit. "Well T.K will be coming back next week." Matt announced.  
  
"Really?! You're mom allowed him?" Tai asked hopefully.  
  
"Yea. Staying at her house, is proving that I can do my job on managing T.K. And T.K begged mom." Matt explained.  
  
"Ohh..." Tai ohhhhed!^v^ As they stopped and turned to a corner. Matt was telling Tai his story about his whole week with  
his brother T.K, that he didn't even noticed someone and...he 'bumped' onto someone.  
  
"Hey, watch it!" the voice muttered angirly, as Tai's face changed.  
  
"Sor-re" Matt said a little bit annoyed and confused, as he held out his hand to help the person up. He looked at the person  
and then. 'Wow. Who is she?' Matt thought looking at her. While Tai's face drained and pissed somehow.  
  
Finally Matt snapped back to reality as the girl looked at her agrily, and then she looked at Tai, which causes her to  
looked totally pissed. Matt maked a nervous smile as he held out his hand to her. But she looked t him, staring angrily   
as her two brows were meeting. She didn't accept Matt's generousity, but instead she just let herself up, wiping her clothes.  
  
"Now you made me drop my book!" she said as she bent down to pick it up.  
  
Matt tried to pick her things up, but she hit his hand, "Oww.." as Matt shaked his hands. "What did you do that for?" he asked  
blowing his hand.  
  
"Don't touch my things!" She said picking everything up.  
  
"Hey! Matt was trying to be nice!" Tai said, as the girl looked at Tai sharply causes Tai to backed away. Matt saw it and was  
bewildered. Okay, what's this?  
  
"It's okay Tai I'll handle this." Matt said, "Sorry, but I just want to help--"  
  
"I don't need your help" she cut him off. As she stood up and walked away.   
  
"I was trying to be nice!" Matt said to her.  
  
"Just watch were you're going! And I don't need you're help." She said plainly as she goes off.  
  
"She's really rude!" Tai said crossing his arm.  
  
"Tell, me about. Who was she anyway?" Matt asked Tai.  
  
"She's the new chick I've been talking to you about." Tai said.  
  
"Oh... Is she always liked that?" Matt asked.  
  
"What ya think?" Tai asked smirking.  
  
While Matt nodds.   
  
"Come on, Matt. We're going to be late. Don't want to make a bad impression on your first day of school with Mr. Henry" Tai  
said.   
  
"Mr. Fukutska? He's our teacher?" Matt sighed.  
=======================================================================  
  
Matt and Tai arrived at the classroom just in time, as they stepped in and closed the doors, just then as the sensei enetered.  
  
"Looks like you're on time this time, Kamiya" The teacher said to Tai, and eyed at Matt. "Oh, and welcome back Ishida. Nice  
of you to be prompt." he said.  
  
While Tai and Matt smiled nervously. "Ah...yea. Sure." Matt said.  
  
"Take your seats now. And I hope you won't start something this time Ishida. I don't want any disturbance in my class you  
know, well not this year." He said.  
  
"Yea. Sure, you can't count on it Sir!" Matt and Tai exclaimed as they walked to their seats.  
  
"Yea. Right" Tai muttered.  
  
"I hope you'll keep your promise you two." he said.  
  
Matt and Tai looked at eachother, and muttered 'loser'.  
  
The teacher of course didn't heard it but he talked, letting Matt and Tai startled a little bit.  
  
"You know, Ishida, Kamiya here was a little trouble free while you were gone." The teacher said.  
  
"Yea. I know. He told me about it." Matt said, as if he know all.  
  
"Really now? And do you happen to know why?" The teacher raised an eyebrow.  
  
While Matt raised his shoulders, "Must be waiting for me. 'Kamiya' here can't do things without his partner" Matt said  
wisely. As some students started to laugh, and giggle.  
  
"Yea. Thanks for it 'Ishida'. Perhaphs you really don't know the reason don't you?" he said.  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not." Matt said sarcastically, "You tell me." as all the students begun to laugh louder.  
  
"Excuse me. But I think you should show some respect to our sensei." A voice said, letting everyone shut up.  
  
As Matt turned his back, and saw..."It's you!" Matt pointed out, while she raised her eyebrow. "Yea. It's me, got a problem  
with that?" Mimi smattered.  
  
"Thank you Tachikawa. I can handle it from here." The teacher said.  
  
"Tachikawa?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yes. Of course, you don't know don't you? Tachikawa Mimi here is a new student. And she's the reason why...blah blah" as  
the words of the teacher faded in Matt's ear.  
  
'Mimi...Mimi Tachikawa,ha? Hmm...maybe I'll have fun more than I think' Matt thought as he smiled at Mimi, who Mimi in return  
just 'hmph him' and turned her head away.  
  
"So you better watch out Ishida, Tachikawa-chan will be watching you." he warned.  
  
'Great! This will be fun!' Matt thought happily.  
  
"Eh?" Tai asked confused.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Break time...  
  
"You didn't tell me, she's the new girl." Matt said.  
  
"Ha? Well...I...uh...hey! And since when do you call girls a girl, when you always call them chicks. And for Mimi's case  
you should've called her 'hot chick'." Tai commented.  
  
"Oh, so you also got this hot for, 'hot' Mimi girl, ah Tai?" Matt teased.  
  
As Tai's chicks reddened a bit. "Hey! That wasn't it!" Tai denayed.  
  
"Oh, come on Tai. You said she's 'hot', means you have the looks on her! Hey, it's okay, it's only a chick, man no need  
to be fuss about." Matt said.  
  
"Oh, you're getting it all wrong!" as Tai rubbed his head.  
  
"Yea. I think I did. You said she's a meanie, right?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yea. and she is. Even though I 'do' find her hot and all..." Tai trailed off.  
  
"What? I can't here you..." Matt teased, as Tai got more red. "Anyway how can you say that?" Matt asked.  
  
As Tai raised a brow. "You okay or something? HELLO, just a while ago?" Tai said.  
  
"Ha?, Oh...yeahhh....I remembered...yea. she does have an attitude problem. But that doesn't stop her from being 'hot'  
ha Tai?" Matt winked.  
  
"Add me to it!" Tai joined.  
  
"Hey, Matt! I didn't know you're back?" as a boy went up to them. "Welcome back Matt!" he said.  
  
"Yea. Thanks Joe." Matt smiled.  
  
"So, what's new?" Joe asked sitting with them.  
  
"Nothing much," Matt said.  
  
Then Joe's faced suddenly turned Serious. And Matt and Tai noticed it too, they know somethings up.  
  
"Got a news, from Izz." Joe whispered.  
  
As Matt and Tai's face looked serious as Joe's.  
  
"Spill." Tai said in a low voice.  
  
"Michael just found out that you're back, Matt." Joe whispered.  
  
As Matt make a crocky laughed. "So? Doesn't everybody?" he said.  
  
"Come on, be serious here! It's not the only one that Izz. Found out." Joe said determingly serious, as  
Matt turned serious itself.  
  
"Look here. Izz just got an information that Michael's plotting something from you." Joe said keeping his voice down.  
  
"Like what?" Tai asked seriously.  
  
"Come on, guys! As if he's going to get away with it! No one ever passed to me you know!" Matt said proudly.  
  
"Matt, listen. Izz told me it involves your family." Joe said sternly.  
  
As Matt's face turned drop dead serious. "What about my family?" he asked coldly.   
  
As Joe gulped from Matt's sudden actions. "We don't know yet. But I think it has to do with T.K. Since--" as Joe was cut  
off by Matt's sudden actions.  
  
"No one touches my family, especially my brother, T.K!" he warned angirly.  
  
"Cool it Matt." Tai said trying to hold Matt back, "Restrain yourself."  
  
Matt calmed a bit,"You okay now?" Tai asked, and then Matt looked at Tai and stared at him. Then for a few seconds he laughed.  
  
"What?" Tai asked quizzically.  
  
"R-restrain? Bwahahahhaa. I never imagine to hear it from you Kamiya!" as Matt blurtted out luaghing.  
  
As Tai's face redden with anger. "Hey! Even though I'm dumb as I think, I still know some few words!" he said defensively.  
As Matt continued laughing.  
  
"Kenyareyare." Joe sighed.  
  
And then Matt stopped from laughing, and turned to Tai and Joe cooly. "Anyway, If Michael have some plan on my family.  
He's not getting away with it. I won't let him." Matt said cooly.  
  
"Hey, We're here with ya!" Tai gave him a grin.  
  
"Count on it!" Joe smiled.  
  
"Thanks!" Matt said.  
  
Just then someone touched Tai's shouulders, causing Tai to startled a bit, and gave him a judo. "Awwwww!" the red headed  
ached in pain, "whatddya do that for, Tai?" he asked painly touching his back.  
  
"Oh, sorry Izz. Didn't know it's you." Tai apoligized.  
  
Then a passing voice said, "Dooped" the person muttered angirly.  
  
The dou, noticed I mean heard the comment of course, and Tai looked or searched for the voice angirly, and then...  
  
"Grrrr... mind your buisness you..." Tai said angirly.  
  
"Cool it, Tai she's just a girl." Matt said.  
  
The girl raised both her eyebrows, looking annoyed at them.  
  
"I'm what?" she asked annoyed.  
  
"Sorry about Tachikawa-san." Joe stood up and bowed.  
  
Mimi just shoved off, and turned her head, walking along.  
  
"Tachikawa-san really hates guys." Izzy said looking at her retreating figure.  
  
"Ows? You know her?" Matt asked.  
  
"And I thought she only hates me and Matt." Tai followed.  
  
Izzy and Joe looked at each other and sighed. Izzy shook his head, "No, she's been like that to all the guys in the   
school. She even boomed Jeff, and--" as Izzy continued but was cut off.  
  
"Did you say Jeff?" Matt asked surprised.  
  
"Yea, I know...." Izzy sighed.  
  
"Whoa! Really?, What happened?" Tai asked with sudden interest.  
  
"Well, it happened like this..." Joe interrupted.  
  
"You know?" Matt and Tai asked.  
  
And Joe nods. "I saw Tachikawa-san walking by the halls as she was stopped by the 'Linen', they blocked her way." Joe  
started. As Matt and Tai listened eagerly. "Jeff and the others were having fun of her, and she was really pissed off...  
that I can really see..." Joe said.  
  
"Ha, I can just imagine her face." Tai said.  
  
"Anyway, she stomped each of their foot, and slap each and everyone of them." Joe said.  
  
"Whoah! She's something if that's true!" Tai remarked.  
  
"It's really true!" Joe said.  
  
"Don't tell me, Jeff didn't do anything? If I know him, and do I ever. He'll probably pay some debt." Matt said.  
  
"Well, actually, they were about to 'you know what', but then, the school principal passed by." Joe said.  
  
"Lucky her!" Tai exclaimed, as Matt's face turned serious a little bit.  
  
"I don't think so. Jeff still didn't get his payback." Izzy said. And everyone looked at him.  
  
"Well, count to think of it, It's her fault anyway, why does she have to hate 'goodlooking' guys, anyway?" Tai burst.  
  
While the three of them looked at him starngely. "What?" Tai asked innocently.  
  
"Do you think we should help her?" Joe asked.  
  
"Why should we? I mean as if we care about her? She's totally mean to us!" Tai said.  
  
As they just kept quiet. Then...they heard the expected...  
  
"Hey, babe remember us?" Jeff said coming near Mimi.  
  
"Yea. I remember you, duffuss..." she muttered.  
  
By this Tai, Matt, Joe and Izzy laughed. 'Boy, she really is something' Matt commented.  
  
"You're making hard to get you know that honey? And you know, we still remember what you did to us." Jeff said.  
  
Mimi just stared at him, MADLY.  
  
"Oh, you did, didn't you? Funny I still remember it too. Maybe because all of you looked like an @$$" Mimi said wisely.  
  
All of them got really mad, and boiled up.  
  
"Whoah, that was too much for a girl to say." Izzy said.  
  
"Well, I think that sounds pretty cool." Joe said, while everyone looked at him.  
  
"Anyway, do think we should help her or anything? She really looks like she needs help." Tai said, and everyone again  
looked at him.  
  
"You're the one, who told us not to help her." Matt said.  
  
"Yea...I know...but..." as Tai tried to hide his embarrasement.  
  
"Come on, I know you want to Tai." Matt said as he lead the group.  
  
Jeff got a hold of Mimi's shirt and lifted her. "Look here, Missy, Just because you're a girl doesn't mean were not gonna  
hurt you." he said angrily.  
  
"Try me." Mimi spat.  
  
As Jeff made an angry grrrr.....^^;And was about to hit Mimi when...  
  
  
  
  
OKay, meems tell me what ya think? And I might add some link. What you want it to be? Mimato? Michi? Mimoe? Mizzy? Michel(Michael)?  
Takimi? ^^, yea. T.K will be appearing soon! So tell me...so that I might decide...about the other cast? Umm...well I think  
they will also appear soon! You want Sora? Kari/Hikari? Yolei/Miyako? Ken? Davis/Daisuke? Cody/Iori? Hey, just to note  
also I want to use their american names, okay? ^^. So anyway tell me what ya think peeps! (",) 


	2. Matt and Tai's pace...talking about *tou...

OKay...about some of your reviews..Taior? um...maybe there will be...but I should warn you...this is a fic. Dedicated to  
Mimi...so don't expect to much from Sora and Tai, cause this might end up as a Michi...you don't know...cause only  
I know...BWAHAHAHAH...actually...I still don't know who to pair up for Mimi...hmmm....Just read and find out peeps! ^^  
And oh yeah...YAMATO AND KARI?! Are YOU NUTS!NO WAY I'M GONNA PAIR UP THOSE TWO! NEVER ABSOLUTELY NEVER! YOU HEAR ME?!  
*cools down* anyway...read and read peeps! ^^  
  
  
  
And this is just a little scene from the previous chapter....  
  
  
  
"Hey, babe remember us?" Jeff said coming near Mimi.  
  
"Yea. I remember you, duffuss..." she muttered.  
  
Jeff got a hold of Mimi's shirt and lifted her. "Look here, Missy, Just because you're a girl doesn't mean were not gonna  
hurt you." he said angrily.  
  
"Come on, I know you want to Tai." Matt said as he lead the group.  
  
"Try me." Mimi spat.  
  
As Jeff made an angry grrrr.....^^;And was about to hit Mimi when...  
  
..............................................................................................................  
  
Mimi quickly grabbed Jeff's hand and twisted it and throws him on the back (you know those karate self defense thing^^).  
  
"Arghhh!" Jeff cried in pain.  
  
"Whoah." As Matt and the others stopped by their tracks, and everyone quickly gatthers around to the scene.  
  
"I didn't take Martial arts defense for nothing." Mimi said.  
  
"WHy you!" Jeff said angrily.  
  
"Is that all you got? duffus?" Mimi raised her eyebrows strictly.  
  
"Get her!" Jeff commands his members as Mimi positioned herself.   
  
"Think we should?" Izzy asked.  
  
WHile they just looked at the scene.  
  
"Halt everyone." A voice commanded from nowhere. Everybody freezes except for Mimi, Matt, Tai, Izzy, and Joe.  
  
Mimi raised her eyebrow. "Who's there?" she asked strictly.  
  
"That was quite a scene you held there, Tachikawa-san" a voice said approaching.  
  
Tai and the other moods went serious as they heard the voice. "Michael." Matt said sternly.  
  
Michael appeard not far from Mimi, grinning.  
  
"Michael! What do you want?" Jeff asked angrily. Michael looked at Mimi then to Jeff grinning.   
  
"Shame on the 'Linen', got boomed by a lady." Michael smirked.  
  
"Darn...." Jeff muttered angrily. "Forget about the chick! Get him!" he commanded.  
  
"Careful, Jeff. Think I'll came alone?" as Other members appeard from behind, causing the Linen to backup.   
  
Then the 'Linen' went away..."Damn..." Jeff muttered looking at Michael sternly then back to Mimi. While Mimi  
just gave him an angry mood, then he left.  
  
Michael grin looking at the retreating figure of Jeff and he smiled warmly at Mimi, who Mimi just brow him as she  
looked at him stricly.  
  
"They didn't joke about saying how extra mean you are. But they didn't mention how pretty you look." Michael said.  
  
'Hotshot.' Tai thought angrily.  
  
"So? What do you want to do about it?" Mimi asked annoyed.  
  
"No, nothing really. I was really looking forward on meeting you Mimi-chan." Michael said warmly.  
  
"Oh, you do?That's a bad news, cause I don't." Mimi said plainly.  
  
Matt and the others smiled at Mimi's action and words.  
  
"Doesn't she knows she's talking to high ranking boss of a gang leader?" Izzy asked.  
  
"You don't know who I am, do you?" Michael asked.  
  
"Do I need to know?" Mimi said.  
  
"Guess she doesn't." Tai said.  
  
'She's really outstanding' Matt thought.  
  
'Wow,a girl like her. I wonder why' Joe thought.  
  
'She's something talking to wavey like that' Tai thought.  
  
'She's making me blushed' Izzy thought blushing.  
  
Michael smirked as he stepped a foot forward as Mimi backed away.  
  
"I don't intend to hurt you. No need to be afraid." Michael said.  
  
"Of course you don't, you don't have the guts." Mimi challenge as her eyes flamed.  
  
Michael was amazed by the girls courage, and he hadn't seen a girl that sparked like Mimi Tachikawa before. As if a   
strong feeling crept to his body onto his mind. 'She's making me want her' Michael thought.  
  
"Careful, Tachikawa-san. You don't know what I'm capable of." He said still looking at her.  
  
"Capable of? I think I do. Just because you're a well known leader of a gang doesn't mean I should  
be also frightened." Mimi said wisely.  
  
Michael, Tai, Matt, Izzy, Joe were amazed of such things she knows.   
  
"So she knows?" Tai asked himself.  
  
"Ha, she's braver than I thought" Matt smirked.  
  
"You're tough, you know that Tachikawa?" Michael said to her.  
  
Mimi frowned, as she got her things, and started walking away.   
  
"Where you going?" Michael asked.  
  
"Like, it's any of your buisness." Mimi said looking back at him.  
  
"No, of course not." Michael laughed. "See you next time!"  
  
"In your grave." Mimi replied coldly.  
  
Mimi shoved off, walking past Tai and the others. "Nice job." Matt whispered as Mimi walk past him.  
  
"Not so." Mimi whispered back. "And don't dare talk to me." Mimi hissed.  
  
Matt raised his brow, confused. "Really, What's her problem?" Matt asked, as he looked at Mimi walking away.  
  
Then he looked at the other way, he saw Michael still looking at Mimi then in a few slit, he looked at Matt as he  
grinned. Matt grinned also, not loosing his touch.  
  
"You're back." Michael said.  
  
"Yea. guess so." Matt said equally.  
  
As the two of them made a looonnngggg stare at each other. Blue's to the blue's. (Will it ever turn red? ^^)  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #   
  
Matt closed the door blinking his eyes. 'I didn't know staring at that guy 30 minutes will give me a sore eyes' Matt thought  
still blinking. "He's eyes should be as sore as me." Matt said outloud.  
  
"Who's eyes?" popped a voice.  
  
"T.K?" Matt said surprised.  
  
"Ohkari!" T.K beamed a smile.  
  
"Whao! When did you arrive little bro!" Matt said as he tackles T.K's head.  
  
"Heyy...easy....." T.K said as he tries to break free from Matt's grip. "Just today. I left just when you left."  
  
"Really?" Matt said freeing T.K. "Mom allowed you?"   
  
"You know she allowed me." T.K said.  
  
"I mean, I tought you're gonna arrive next week." Matt said happily.  
  
"Yea. But I BEGGED mom. I want to be with you, Big brother!" T.K smiled happily.  
  
Matt has to agree and smiled on his brother. He was really happy that he's here now. But at the same time  
a little bit worried.  
  
"So anyway, how'd you found my hat?" Matt asked his brother."You've never been here before."  
  
"Well, I did get lost. But somebody helped me on the way." T.K said as he blushed.  
  
Matt noticed his brothers cheecks, and noticed soemthing is up. "O? Really? Does this happen to be chick?" Matt teased his   
brother.  
  
"Onii-chan! I ask you not to call her chick, please!" T.K said a little bit annoyed by his brother's choice of words.  
  
"Allright, allright. Geez...you really got this ho-- I mean thing to her." Matt said. "So it's really a girl then. What she likes?"  
Matt asked.  
  
"Well...she's really pretty, and nice." T.K blushed.  
  
"Pretty, eh? Is she hot?" Matt asked as he grin.  
  
"Brother!" T.K exclaimed.  
  
"Ok, ok...so anyway, is she sexy?" Matt said it again.  
  
"Matt!" at last T.K said his name.  
  
"Geez, T.K at least you can tell me if she got the body, that's all I want to know." Matt rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well you don't need to use some indecent words you know!..." as T.K started to blush again, "But she does have a good figure..."  
T.K said quietly, as Matt smirked. "What?" T.K asked innocently.  
  
Matt shook his head and smiled. "Nothing." Matt said. 'He's fully grown' Matt thought. "Anyway, did you happen to get her  
Name? You're a real succer if you didn't." Matt said.  
  
"Of course I did!" T.K exclaimed.  
  
"That's my little bro.! So what's her name?" Matt asked.  
  
"Mimi." T.K said.  
  
"Mimi, ay? Funny." Matt said.  
  
"And why's that?" T.K asked.  
  
"It's because, we got some new student here, her name's Mimi Tachikawa. She's verrrryyyy HOT if you asked me." Matt said.  
  
As T.K sweatdropped by his Brothers face.  
  
"But I don't think it's her though" Matt continued comming back from reality.  
  
"WHy?" T.K asked.  
  
"Compare from what you said me. Both of them got the same physicall figure. But for the mental one..." Matt said  
  
"What? SHe's crazy?" T.K asked innocently.  
  
Matt boinked his brothers head. "No." he said. "She just got some attitude problem. Everyguy loves her looks, but hates  
her attitude." Matt said.  
  
"Really? Why?" T.K asked.  
  
"She hates every guy in school. She even boomed the famous gang leader." Matt smirked remembering the scene.  
  
"She did that? Wow, she's cool then!" T.K exclaimed.  
  
"A little cool. She's a real toughy. Anyway enough about her. How about this girl Mimi. What's her lastname?" Matt asked  
  
"I don't know. I just asked her name...." T.K said.  
  
"Well...you're a half crazy." Matt said teasing his brother. "Did you get her number?" Matt asked.  
  
"No. Why should I?...and, she was in a hurry then. Good thing she showed me the way, while she gots plenty of things to do."T.K said  
  
"Ohh..." Matt smiled. "But I think you'll see her in shcool." Matt said trying to give hopes to his brother.  
  
"No, think not. She's the same age as you." T.K said, as Matt raised an eyebrow.  
  
"So she's for me then." Matt teased.  
  
"Hey! I saw her first!" T.K said defensively.  
  
"I was jsut joking!, I already got my eyes settled on a girl." Matt said.  
  
T.K sighed in relief. 'Cuase there's no way I could ever win over my brother' T.k thought.  
  
"Who? Tachikawa-san?" T.K said.  
  
While Matt smiled, and said. "Secret. And it's none of your buisness." Matt grin.  
  
@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@.@  
  
"Ohkari!" Tai yelled as he romoved his sandals and went to the kitchen.  
  
He looked over to his sister who sat there doing something. "OH-KA-RI!" Matt said obviously.  
  
While the brown headed girl just smiled and continued on what she was doing. Tai raised his brows as he got something from   
the fridge. He sat next to his sister, who busy making something.  
  
"I'm home." Tai said a little loud. But still no response, "Hey!"  
  
The girl looked at him and blinked her eyes. "Oh, you're home? Tai." The girl said casually and returned back  
at her work. "Oh, you're home?! Is that it!?" Tai said irritated.  
  
"Ok,ok. WELCOME BACK!" she said as she continued. Tai grabbed her notebook and looked at it. "What's this anyway?" he said.  
As she garbbed back the notebook and tongued him. "Don't do that again! Or else I'll tell mom." she warned.  
  
Tai pouted as he looked irritated. "What's that you're doing anyway?" Tai asked dully.  
  
As Kari posted some pictures to it. "A SlamBook." Kari said.  
  
Tai looked at the picture as he noticed someone. "Hey it's her!" Tai said pointing at the picture. Kari looked at his   
brother starngely and looked at the picture his brother was pointing at.  
  
"Yea? It's Tachikawa Mimi." Kari said looking at his brother.  
  
"Why'd you have her picture?!" Tai demanded.  
  
"Tai, this is a slambook, and they each need a picture to it. Why? Got a problem with that?" Kari asked.  
  
"I mean, is why'd you let her sign she's a total meanie." Tai said.  
  
"Meanie? She's not a 'meanie', She's very cool! Infact she's one of the coolest girl there is!" Kai exclaimed.  
  
"Yea, and why's that?" Tai asked.  
  
"Well, because she's the only girl who stands out. She faces boys as if there like dust." Kari said in a know at all voice.  
  
"How can you say that? Didn't you know she called me a dopped?" Tai said.  
  
Kari looked at his brother as she laughed. "Well, Tai it's because you are a dopped." Kari said lauhghing.  
  
"Hey! You should be defending me! Not insult me more!" Tai whinned.  
  
"Oh, yack it up, Tai." Kari rolled her eyes.  
  
"So, does she knows I'm you're brother?" Tai asked curiously and hopefuly.  
  
"Yea. She does." Kari said plainly.  
  
"Then?...." Tai wanted to hear more.  
  
"Then...she told me to take care of myself and you. She says boys aren't that dependable at all." Kari said.  
  
"What does she mean by that?!" Tai yelled angrily.  
  
As the phone rings...  
  
"That must be Yolei. I better get it." Kari said as she walked towards the phone and picked it up. "Hello? AhA! Yea! Blah blahblah"  
  
"OHhh...even if she's not around she's always pissing me off!" Tai scowled. 'But she did say to take care of me also' Tai grinned.  
  
Tai immagine the scene as on how Mimi told Kari....  
  
"Oh, so you're Kamiya? Are you related to Tai Kamiya by any how?" Mimi smiled wamrly at Kari.  
  
"Yea. Tai's my brother." Kari chirped.  
  
"Oh...Take care now, and take good care of your brother as well. Boys aren't that dependable you know." She smiled.  
  
Just then Tai imagine Mimi's features, Her long WOW legsss....oh that BODY, and her face...'I wonder when I can see her  
smiling at me' Tai thought. And he imagine her eyes....remembering the secene lately...that dazzles and burned...and those  
lips...  
  
Tai was startled. 'I couldn't believe I daydream about her! Well it's not my fault...she's really Hot...and everything.'  
Tai thought as he smiled to himself. He then looked at the slambook Kari was making and looked at the page of Mimi's entry.  
It was pink, and black. But it was decorated nicely.   
  
"She sure knows how to write." Tai said.  
  
And at the note he almost laughed at it.  
  
Kari  
  
STAY AWAY FROM DIRTY MINDED BOYS...  
  
P.S learn Martial arts defense ^^ best advice for ya! *v~  
  
Truly yours  
  
Tachikawa, Mimi.  
  
"Got to hand it to Mimi. She's a real tough." he smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
^^ Okay, this is way too short...but maybe next time I'll make it a little bit long...if I have the time. ^^ 


	3. Joe's thought and Izzy's dream...

WAHHHHHH!I've just found out I made plenty of mistakes in the previous chapter! PLEASE  
Don't mind it peeps! ^^ anyway...about some of you're reviews well...Mimato? Hmmmm....maybe  
I did put up a lot of Matt thinking about and Mimi, but then I also put a lot of Tai thinking  
about Mimi. And I also did put a Michael wanting Mimi, and so did T.K, Izzy, and Joe....so,  
ahhhhh....ummmmmm....okay, just read and find out. Cause little by little I may have a conclusion  
to my story...on who should Mimi end up to...or Mimi could end up with...SORA?, YOLEI? or  
KARI? heheehehehe it could be a YAoi...so....um....anyway you'll never know. SHE MIGHT  
EVEN END UP ALONE! ^^ okay enough already and read.  
  
  
  
  
Joe was preparing all his things as he gathers it up. He went berserk for awhile, and then calms  
down, and then crazy then calmed, then paranaoid the calmed, then..."WHERE IS MY REPORT SHEET?!"  
as he was crazily looking for it, then at last he found it lying in his table...in front of him.  
  
Joe sighed trying to motivate himself. "Boy, studying as a doctor and as the same time a gang member...  
I ever really wonder how'd I got to this situation..." as he cooled himself a bit. Remembering  
the past...  
  
+ = + = + = +  
  
"Hey you, dork face," as some people surrounds him, "what ya doing?"  
  
Joe looked scared and frightened on what he might end up to. "Oh please, oh please, oh pleasae...  
I don't want to end up in a stretcher..." he murmered.  
  
"It's okay, you won't end up in a stretcher..." they guy said as the the others grinned. Joe looked  
at him almost a little hope crept to his face. But you'll end up in a grave." as the guy laughed  
together with his member clenching his fist, Joe's face turned white as....white.  
  
"Hey backoff." a cold voice said.  
  
"This is our territory or have you forgotten?" another voice said.  
  
"What?!" as they turned around. As Joe's heart was skipping forever...and then the last thing  
he heard as he collapsed unconcious...was..."Matt, and Tai you @$$! Get them!"  
  
When he woke up, two eyes were staring at him. A cold summer blue eyes, and a chocolate brown  
eyes, "What a color of mixture..." Joe said dizzly as both of them made a confused face.   
  
"Hey, you okay man?" The one with brown eyes asked.  
  
"Wha? Ha? W-where am I?" as Joe tried to fix himself..."What happened?" he asked.  
  
"You collapsed after what the 'zexes' done to you...or at least scared you." The one  
with the blue eyes said cooly.  
  
Joe looked at them as he sighed in relief. "Thank you..." he said quietly.  
  
"It's no beggie. Anyway, you're to weak you know that?" the one with the choco eyes said helping  
him up. "By, the way the name's Tai" he said as he handed down his hand.  
  
"Matt." the one with the summer blue said extending his hand, as Joe gladly accept their   
shakes. "Joe...Joe Kido" He said.  
  
"So, Joe want to join us? We'll make it sure nobody can bully you ever again." Tai said.  
  
+ = + = + = + = + = + = + =  
  
'And that how it happened' Joe thought. "It's fun though" as a smiled came down to his face.  
  
He looked at the time as he begun to get paranoid again. "I'm late!" as he got up ang hurriedly  
gatthering all his papers and went out.   
  
He run so quickly that he dropped some of his papers to the street causing him to return back as he picked it up.  
  
"May I help you?" he heard a voice. He went to see it. His heart skip a bit. "It's her." Joe said quietly.  
  
"Uh...yea...I'm sort of lost." A boy with a hat and blonde hair said, as he was blushing. The girl smiled warmly  
at him as he begun to blushed some more. Joe's face was blushing too. "I didn't expect to see Tachikawa-san, smiling  
like that." he thought but said it anyhow.  
  
"Here let me help you." Mimi said gently. 'Is this really Mimi Tahcikawa? She's really...different...she's...NICE?' Joe thought.  
  
The boy handed down the paper and showed it to Mimi. "Okay..." as Mimi read the map. "It's not so far from here. Come, I'll  
guide you they way." as Mimi smiled holding the boys hand as they walked away.  
  
Joe's face was still red as he turned his back. "I can't believe I just saw another side of Mimi Tachikawa!" he said  
to himself. As his face softened. "She looks gorgeous back there..." Joe smiled as he sighed. "I wish she cold be like that  
all the time." Joe said smiling..."I wish she could always be like that around me..." as he picked up the papers and  
calmly looked at his watch, then he went berserk again. "I'M REALLY LATE!" as he hurried down the street.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Micheal..." Izzy said quietly as he scanned through his computers. "Now let's see your weaknesses..." as files and  
datas went up to it. "Boy a little to imformative...." Izzy murmered. He stretched his hand as he lay to his chair.  
  
Suddenly his feet accidently touched the keybords. "Shoot!" as Izzy quickly looked at his computers if it's damaged  
or anything. The computer searched and searched as Izzy quickly stopped it. He sighed in relieved...then he looked  
back at it, and was surprised to find..."Tachikawa Mike, killed by a Mafia gang members." Izzy said as his eye's  
widened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He walked to the streets cooling his eyes. "That Ishida...his making my eyes all sore!" he said. "No wonder his eyes were as  
blue than mine! It's as cold as iceburg." he said.  
  
He went to the park as he sat himself laying in the bench resting his eyes as he closed it. Suddenly something fell to his   
forehead. "Oww." he cried a bit. He picked it up, "Chessnut?" holding it. Suddenly he remembered her out of nowhere.  
  
"Those eyes..." he said quietly. He remembered those hazling eyes shinning...flaring...how it intrigue him so much.  
  
"I'll make you mine somehow...no matter what sacrifices I make." he said. "MICHAEL!" a voice rushed through his  
ear. He went to look up to see who it was. "Davis." he said as a boy with brown hair approached him. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Glad I found you." he said. "Why?" Michael asked. "We just saw the 'Linen' again." he said. "Again? What they do this time?"  
he asked nothing to much to care. "Well..they caught your causin." he said. Michael's face went seriuos.  
  
"Yolei?" he said. "Yea. they caught her." Davis informed. He suddenly got up, "Where?" he demanded. "By the alley..."  
Davis said. "Come on." he said. "What about the others?" Davis asked. "It's okay, we can get them ourselves." Michael said as they  
ran.  
  
Looking at Michael. 'If they touch her...my dad won't forgive me.' Michael thought angrily. "Why'd she go out?!" Michael  
asked angrily. "I don't know. I just saw her, coming from the Library..." Davis reasoned out.   
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey got to go!" He said as walked out. 'I need to but some groceries for T.K, I don't want him to go starving or anything...  
I don't want him to buy the food himself...he might ran unto Micahel.' Matt thought, concerend by his brother.  
  
=============================================================================================================================  
  
"Tai! What have you done to my SLAMBOOK!" Kari shouted madly. As Tai reached for the doors and ran. 'Boy, it's not my fault  
if that paper easily get torned' Tai pouts.  
  
"Better get some fresh air..." He said to himself as we went to the top of the builindings. "Nice in things in here though you  
can got to top to top." He grinned as skipped from roof to roof, until he settled down to his fav.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"What do you want?" Asked a frightened girl with purple hair and glasses. "Oh, nothing. Just to have fun..." Jeff grinned.  
  
"Oh, please don't" she begged. "Don't what? We ain't gonna do anything to ya." He said as he got closer as she backed off.  
  
"Come now, don't be frightened little one." He said. "Oh, please don't get closer." She begged.  
  
"Why? I told I won't do anything." as he get closer. "PLease...leave me alone" she pleaded as she almost cried.  
  
"Oh come now don't--" as Jeff said.  
  
"Don't get any closer to her." a cold voice said.  
  
"What? Who's there?!" Jeff demanded.   
  
"Go away or I'll make you sorry, @$$ boy." it said agai from the shadows.  
  
"Why you! Show yourself!" He demanded again.  
  
"WHat? Sacred?" it laughed crocked wickeldy teasing him.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Matt was whistling down as he was about to go to the store. He walked pass by an alley as he saw..."Jeff!" he said.  
  
As he hide himself. He looked over to see a girl. "He's such a perverted little guy." He said.  
  
"What? Who's there?!" he heard Jeff.  
  
"Go away or I'll make you sorry, @$$ boy." Matt heard another voice but didn't saw the person.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Tai was just closing his eyes when he heard...  
  
"Why you! Show yourself!" a voice demanded. He looked over at the bottom and saw some people down below.  
  
Tai looked at it more carefully. Until realization came over him. "Linen!" he said. Then he looked and saw a girl.  
  
"He just won't give up!" Tai thought.  
  
"What? Scared?" a voice said from nowhere, and Tai searched from below but didn't see anybody.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Michael and Davis ran hurriedly. They saw the opposite side and saw Jeff together with her causin Yolei.   
  
"Darn!Come on Ken!" Michael said as they ran.  
  
They were about to go and burst in but they suddenly heard.  
  
"Damn you! Show yourself you son of a &!%(#!!!!!" Jeff demanded.  
  
"Who's he talking to?" Davis asked. Michael looked everywhere but no sign of the person.  
  
"I don't know..." he said. "We better watch it from here first." as they hide.  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
"Maih, Maih, Temper Temper..." the voiced tsked.  
  
"Darn...Why are you hiding?! You scared or something?!" He said.  
  
"Scared? Who me?, By who? By little you?" the person said angrily.  
  
Jeff grabbed a bat ad swung it towards the girl, who she shouted.  
  
"Yolei!" Michael was about to show himself but Davis grabbed him. On the other side were Matt was hiding noticed Michael.  
  
'Michael? What's he doing here?' he asked himself...looking at the girl. 'And he called her name, Yolei...does he know  
her or something?' Matt thought.  
  
On to the top Tai noticed Michael and Davis. "Those two. What are they doing here?" He said to himself.  
  
"Show yourslef damn you!" Jeff shouted angrily.  
  
Then he heard a thump, he looked at his back to see two of his comrades knocked down.  
  
'I didn't even see it!' Matt thought.  
  
'Whoah! What was that? Ghost or somehthing?' Tai thought.  
  
'How'd it happened?' Davis thought confused.  
  
'How did he do that?!' Michael thought surprised.  
  
"Ahhhhh..."Yolei cried a little.  
  
Jeff's face was really pissed. "I said show yourself! Or I'll get a damn hell of a beating to this girl!" he said   
angrily.  
  
'Damn you, Jeff! You'll pay for sure!' Michael thought angrily.  
  
"Dare if you can." it answered coldly.  
  
"Hmph!" Jeff stitched. "If you say so!" as he was about to take a blow at Yolei, he heard another scream.  
  
"Ahhh!" one of it cried. He looked back again to see only two comrades standing.  
  
"Jeff! This guys nuts! We better leave!" One of them said.  
  
"Yea. Take Mill's advice. We have no strenght to fight him!" one said.  
  
"Oh Shutup! HE's just alone! Can you see that! He's just trying to scare you!" Jeff announced. "You can't even see him!"  
  
"That's the point we can't even know where he is. He's trying to attack us by surprise without us noticing it!" Mill said  
afraid.  
  
Jeff grinned his teeth in anger. "Take your friends advice and leave the girl." the voice said again.  
  
'I don't believe this! How'd he do that!' Matt thought.  
  
'He's one tough guy! I can't even see his movement way up here!' Tai tought trying to search the person.  
  
'Who is this guy?! He's making the 'Linen' just like dust!' Davis thought.  
  
'Who is he?!' Michael thought imaptiently.  
  
All four of them were were very eager to know who's this mysterious person is...WHO THE HELL IS HE ANYWAY?!  
  
"Oh there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." a voice poped out. Everyone came to look who it was.  
  
'Ha?' Davis thought.  
  
'Mimi! What she doing here?!' Matt thought.  
  
'Mimi! That girl!' Tai thought.  
  
'Mimi!' Michael thought.  
  
"It's you!" Jeff pointed out at Mimi, and Mimi noticed Jeff and the girl behind him, it made her angry.  
  
"You can't stop from clining every girl don't you?" she aksed angrily. Then she looked at the body's that lies in the floor.  
  
"You did a good Job!" Mimi said.   
  
"Grrrr....get her!" Jeff commanded as the two were ready to strike Mimi.  
  
Mimi uses her karate technique and knocked out the two.  
  
'Wow!' Davis thought.  
  
'Show off!' Matt smiled.  
  
'Nice...' Tai thought.  
  
'She's great!' Michael thought.  
  
"You're still amazing, Mimi-chan!" The voice from the shadow said.  
  
"Well, I'm not as good as you!." Mimi smiled.  
  
Suddenly the three of them were taken back, out of breath, as they saw Mimi smiling. 'beautiful' they three of them thought.  
  
Mimi's faced turned serious, and back at Jeff. "You should leave her alone! You @$$!" Mimi commanded. Jeff was really burning  
this time. As he saw all his comrades down, he walked away and muttered something. "You'll pay for this!".  
  
Yolei sighed in relief. "Are you okay?" Mimi asked warmly.  
  
Yolei nods her head, and smiled. "Thank you for saving me. My name's Yolei." She introduced herself.  
  
"No problem. My name's Mimi Tachikawa. And you shouldn't take me, you should thank my causin over there." Mimi said  
pointing at the shadows.   
  
"You're causin? But I don't see anything." Yolei said looking.  
  
"Come out here, now. Do you know it's not a proper gentleman to keep a lady in a waiting. She wants to thank you." Mimi said.  
As a footstep was heard.  
  
Tai, Matt, Michael, and Davis were stretching their necks.  
  
Then out from the shadows a guy with a violet hair came out. "This is Ken. My causin." Mimi intorduced.  
  
"KEN?!" Davis cried a little 'tooo' loud.  
  
"Who's there?!" Mimi demanded.  
  
Michael sighed and eyed Davis, 'Nice going'. He showed himself.   
  
"It's you!" Mimi said a little bit surprised.  
  
"Michael!" Yolei cried as she came to him.  
  
"You know him?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Yea. He's my causin too!" Yolei intoduced.   
  
Then they heard a falling object. And came to look what it was.  
  
"AW. AW. AW. AW.AW AW" the voice cried in pain.  
  
"Kamiya!" Michael said.  
  
Tai looked over and saw eyes looking at him.   
  
"Hehehe...hi!" He said.  
  
"You're always a rock Tai."a voice said revealing himself.  
  
"YEa. Yea. Whatever Matt." Tai said.  
  
"Ishida?" Michael said.  
  
  
CRIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"WHat a nightmare!" Izzy said waking up. "I didn't imagine it to be like that." He said as he went to the bathroom.  
  
"What were those guys doing in my dream, anyway?" he said to himself. He almost laugh.  
  
"But that was really funny though, Yolei, president of the section 5-A is Michael's causin?.." Izzy laughed.  
  
"And Mimi's causin is Ken? Boy what imagination I've got..." Izzy said as he cleaned his face.  
  
'Mimi." Then a sudden realization came to his mind. "Boy I got some stories for them!" as Izzy quickly left.  
  
  
  
  
OKayyyyy.....eheehehehehehehe....bwahahahahahahahah! You thought that part was for real don't you?! Weheheheheeheeheehehehe!  
it was just for fun! Wahaahahahahahahahahah! Anyway...hehehehee...Izzy just found out something from Mimi's life...  
and what about Mike Tachikawa? What's that got to do with it?..........Weheehehe...can't stop laughing...hehehhe  
you thought that part was for real don't you?....heheeeheheeh!!!!!!!!NHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH......izzy was just dreaming about...  
a coincedence dream ey? Part about how he knows T.K's back? And Kari about the slambook? Hehehehehehehehe well to tell you.   
When T.K arrived Matt phoned Izzy right away, telling how excited he was. And Tai phoned Izzy and told him is  
he wants to do any fun because Kari was just working with her slambook. So that's it! heheheeeh...BOY THAT WAS FUN!.....  
till next time!!!!!!!!!!!.........JA! ^^ 


	4. The first time I heard her sing

OKie, dokie!^^;....anywayz....just read peeps! ^^ Cause I think, I'll go on with the serious  
part later on...cause...I don't know, I just want to have fun first okay?, so please don't  
bare with me. But to tell you frankly I do like the part where everybody will get serious   
don't you?^^...anywayz again....just read....and keep your bad opinions to yourself!^^ you  
know what I mean...well...you can put negatives on this as long as I'll enjoy reading it!  
wahahahahahahah!!!!!Ain't I crazy? or a little bit absurd?^^   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What have we have here?" as Jeff stood in front of Izzy with couples of guys. Grinning and smirking.  
  
Izzy backed away, trying to think of a way to get pass this ^&%$*^!. "What do you want from me, Jeff?" Izzy asked   
cooly.  
  
Jeff smirked, "Boy, you've grown a little bit braver now, than before." he said.  
  
"I'm not like what I'm used to be." Izzy said without hesitation. 'So was my dream a warning about Jeff, that's it?'  
  
Jeff eyed Izzy as his face grown serious. "Those two bragrat sure done a nice job on changing you."  
  
Izzy just keep his cool as he backed away a little, not motioning to get close.  
  
Jeff's face turned serious, "Come back to our groupie, Izz." he said.  
  
Izzy's face turned mad, "Izz? Sorry but Matt, Tai, Joe are the one who can call me Izz. Now get out of my way Jeff." Izzy  
warned.  
  
"Need some hand?" a cool voice said.  
  
Izzy turned around as Jeff's face turned angry as he growled.  
  
"Ohhhh, stray dog." another voice said.  
  
"Matt, Tai!" Izzy exclaimed.  
  
"On the double." Tai said cooly.  
  
Matt step a foot as he kept his cool posture. "Bragrat?" he asked cooly.  
  
Jeff growled, then he smirked. "Hn! You've got no chance on us. There's only the two of you."   
  
"Two? You mean Three." Tai smiled.  
  
Jeff almost laughed sarcasticaly. "Who little, Izz here?"  
  
"I told you, only my groupie's can call me that..."Izzy's voice trailed off as his faced darkened. "And I'm not  
little, you @$$'!" as Izzy boxed Jeff's face.  
  
"Ohhhhh....." Tai ohhed^^  
  
Few minutes later...  
  
"Ahhh...." Matt was speechless.  
  
"....." and so was Tai.  
  
"That au'ta teach them a lesson!" Izzy said.  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
"Where are you guys going anywhere?" Izzy asked as they walked.   
  
"I'm going to buy some groceries for T.K." Matt smiled.  
  
'Ha?! Groceries?!' Izzy was a little bit confused.  
  
"Just running away from Kari." Tai said casually .  
  
Izzy stopped from his walking, Matt and Tai noticed it and turned their back to Izzy. "Yo, Izz. Something wrong?" Tai asked.  
  
Izzy looked at them with confused face. "This is not a dream..." he whispered to himself. "Talk about Dai ja vou."  
  
"Day vaj, what?" Tai asked quizzically.  
  
"What are you talking about, Izz." Matt asked puzzled.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Bummer...I didn't even had the chance to go to the library..." Izzy layed down his bed, looking at the ceiling.  
  
---  
  
"What are you talking about, Izz."  
  
"Ha?...I mean...nothing...um...I got to go...I promised mom to cook dinner tonight." as he quickly left  
leaving the puzzled Matt and confused clueless Tai.  
  
---  
  
"Oh, well...Tachikawa's Bio's will be stored next week then..." as Izzy dozed off and fell asleep.  
  
=============================================================================================================================  
  
NEXT MORNING...  
  
"Kari, come on!" Tai shouted.  
  
"Yea! I'm coming!" as Kari went out the house as fast as she could. "What's with the rush Tai?" kari asked  
irritated somehow as they began to walk.  
  
"We're going to Matt's house. You need to show T.K the new trash remember?" Tai said casually.  
  
"Oh, you mean Matt's younger brother?" Kari asked as Tai just nods. "And you mean the school Tai."  
  
"Yea. Yea sure whatever..." Tai scoofed as they stopped infront of a builing.  
  
e smiled at Kari.  
  
Kari also smiled back.   
  
"Oh, Yea. By the way T.K. This is Kari my sister, she'll be the one who'll show you the trash." Tai said.  
  
"School." Kari and T.K both said in unsion.  
  
"Yea, sure whatever." Tai rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you." T.K smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet you to T.K." Kari smiled.  
  
"Come on or you'll be late on your first day. That garbage's a real thoughy." Matt said.  
  
"School." T.K said.  
  
"YEa--" as Matt was cut off.  
  
"Whatever." Kari and T.K both in unsion as they giggle and smiled to eachother.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry Matt, you're brother will be just fine." Tai assured his friend as they entered the room and walked to their  
seat.  
  
"Yea..." Matt shrugged.  
  
Tai sighed.   
  
"Hey, Tai...do you think we're too early?" Matt asked looking at the place.  
  
"Ha? Why'd you say that?" Tai asked.  
  
Tai and Matt looked at the place as it was all so 'empty'...  
  
"Today must be sunday." Tai said.  
  
"Shoot." Matt said and Tai looked at him.  
  
"What?" Tai asked.  
  
"We're 2 hours early." Matt said annoyed.  
  
"We're what? How's that supposed to happen? School starts at 8:00." Tai said confused.  
  
"You forgot don't you? Well and so did I. The teacher announced it yesterday that school will start at 10." Matt informed.  
  
"Why's that?" Tai asked.  
  
"I don't know. You asked Mr. Fukutska." Matt said.  
  
"Oh, bommer." Tai pouts. "Now, what'll we do? Go home?"  
  
"No, we're already here. Better wait for the others." Matt said.  
  
"But it's tooooooo loooonnngggg..." Tai whinned.  
  
As they heard somebody coming and hummning.  
  
"Who could that be?" Tai asked.  
  
"I don't know, But that person's pretty early too. Come on let's hide." Matt said as they quickly hide.  
  
The doors opened and somebody went in, and the humming's stopped.  
  
"Allright. Now to clean it up." the voice said.  
  
Matt and Tai took a peek to see who it was and was surprised to see, Mimi.  
  
"What she doing this early?" Tai asked.  
  
"Must be her duty today." Matt said as they both looked at her smiling face.  
  
Mimi begun to clean everything up, and in a few minutes she was done. And at the whole time, Tai and Matt  
was watching her clean, as both of them blushed.  
  
"She's just some hot girl for you right, Matt?" Tai whispered.  
  
"No..." Matt trailed of. 'She's more than that to me.' Matt thought.  
  
Mimi sighed as she was a little bit exhausted from her duty. She begun to open the windows as she get some fresh air.  
Her face out from the window. She was...smiling? so cheerfuly.  
  
"I won't do any mistakes, just like you did. Momma." Mimi whispered, then she closed her eyes as her mouth beguns to open.  
  
"Good Morning" she said lightly as she begun to sing...  
  
I don't even ask for it, but still the morning comes  
I open the window and take a quick deep breath  
  
I recall your pouting and laugh  
You left on the answering machine the day after our fight, right?  
  
To laugh at one another, an ordinary conversation  
Things that we don't care about in our everyday lives  
Words crossing my mind without even thinking  
That silent moment IS precious  
  
Say "Good morning" to you   
And leave a message  
My day has to start from the beginning  
I like your voice when you call me   
As if nothing happened  
  
As Mimi continually begun to sang like an angel. 'She's.....singing....' Matt thought...'This girl...'  
  
I became awkward, something was restraining me  
Things that were obvious became unclear  
  
The one who will love me better than me  
I knew it could only be you and vexed by that fact, but  
  
Preconception is in me, too  
I say "I know it can't happen" but I won't admit it  
Even if you go back to the starting point and ponder again  
I actually get saved that 1st step  
  
Wrap my arm around your shoulders, and hold hands with you  
Because I want to be friends and lovers  
Say "Good morning" to you  
And let you see that dream again  
It could be that natural lifestyle of yours  
  
'I...I think...I think...she's....a meanie?...no!...I think she's so good...' Tai thought as both of them were dazzled  
by Mimi's voice.  
  
Your weird handwriting that I got used to  
If you write a precious word, it looks different  
With my kindness that be kind  
I can't tell you anything  
  
Say "Good morning" to you again  
And let you see that dream again  
It will be good if we spend the day well again  
This simple and obvious  
  
  
'I didn't even know she could sing like this...her voice sounds like...mom.'That's it! Matt was obviously thinking about   
her. 'Is she the one who can change me?' he thought.  
  
"That was excellent, Tachikawa-san." a voice clapped.  
  
As Mimi was startled and as she turned around to face that bastard.  
  
"You." Mimi's face changed...it turns cold.   
  
"Thought you're gonna be early. And that voice was like an angel!" he said as he grinned.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked plainly.  
  
"I told, you still owe me some." as he step closer to Mimi.  
  
"Wheren't you just contened what I did to you?" Mimi's brows raised. "Or do you want some more?" she asked coldly.  
  
"Temper, temper. Do you think it's too early for you to be mad, ha? Tachikawa-san? You'll easilly get wrinkles" Jeff smirked.  
  
"Your so--" as Mimi was cut off.  
  
"And I think it's still to early for you to cause trouble, ha Jeff?" a voice came out from nowhere said.  
  
Jeff frowned, "Do you always have to show up, Mike?" he groudge.  
  
"Of course...my angel's here." Michael said as he approached them, smiling at Mimi as Mimi's browsed just meet.  
  
'What were they doing here so early anyway?!' she thought angirly.  
  
Matt, and Tai's face tured mad as they saw Michael, and guess what they're thinking? Hehehehe....'Hot shot' they thought in   
unsion.  
  
  
Michael looked at Jeff, "Oh, what happened to your nose?" Michael almost laughed.  
  
  
"Some big time gangstar attacked us..." Jeff trailed off.  
  
"Owsss????" Michael asked not believing him.  
  
As Mimi just stood there, wanting to get out from this two.  
  
"Funny...I think it's only a little Izz. That attacked you." Matt said as he and Tai went out from their hiding place.  
  
"So, Izz's is a big time to you now, ha?" Tai said smirking.  
  
"You , Two. Where you early?" Mimi asked irritated.  
  
"Ahh...yea..." Tai said smiling.  
  
"Just when?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Um...when you weren't just here?" Matt said not to sure.  
  
'So, they heard me?...WHAT THE HECK ARE THEY DOING HERE SO EARLY ANYWAY?!' she thought angrily.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OKay...and hangshump...so.....just follow the flow and return to the netherworld!!!!WAhahahahah! Joke...and if you want to ask  
where I got the song?.....hmmmm...okies! I got it from Hunter X Hunter, by Yoshishiro Togashi! Ahhhh!!! HE is just to  
cool! I mean, it's really nice. I got it from their first opening song, it's really nice! I recommend you to watch it!  
WOw! Talk about friendship and revenge!!!!!!!And the charachters are soooooo AWFULYYYY DROP DEAD KAWAIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. (MR. CHokobou)Sakura tree...Mimi's P.O.V

HI! Do you watch Shin-chan? Hahahaha it's very funny! That boy was oh so perverted! AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
Last episode was so funny I tell you!^^ Anywayz don't mind me...But you know YuYu HAkusho was so AHHHH!!!!  
NICE!!!!Just yesterday Eugene died! And I know what will happen today! AHHAHHHH!!!Dennis will be so drop dead KaWAIIII  
Turning into a YOUKU or whatever!!!!!!!!I jsut LOVE them!!!!!!!!!And do you know what?! nahhhh...nevermind....Anywayz  
have you seen FAKE it's very yaoi, I tell you...and I was having this idea on copying the story...you know...but I'll  
change the characters....but even though it's Man to Man...it still looks....uh....NICE! It's better than girl tp girl  
just like UTENA...yea...seen that last monday...and The Vampire HUnter D?,,it's so nice! I like it! I just like their  
voices! And yesterday my complete set of Marmalde boy just arrived! Ahhh!!! Yuu!!!!!IS SO CUTE!!!!! Anywayz...I knw...I'm talking  
to much here...ok then peeps read!^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Look Mimi, about the other day. Forget about it. I'm really sorry..." as Matt tried  
his best to follow Mimi's walking...she's so fast!!!!.  
  
"I already told you don't talk to me. I don't have any business of you or anybody else. And about  
yesterday, I don't remember anything so there's nothing to forget about right?" as she stopped  
and looked Matt straightly in the eyes. At first she was a little backed or just surprised.  
  
'I haven't seen those kind of eye's since...' as her Mind trailed off, she shook her head  
trying to forget about something...or about someone. "Ah-, um, Look you don't need to apologize," as  
she covered her gaze not looking at Matt, "You didn't do something anyway...so forget about it  
and, please. Just please don't talk me." as she pleaded and quickly walked away as fast as  
she could.  
  
"Man, what's wrong with her?" Matt asked a little bit puzzled by Mimi's action. "The minute she  
was just mean, now she's beging me not to talk to her?" he just shrugged, leaving his  
face confused.  
  
"Somehow, that girl can't just keep her cool." Matt whispered as he smiled.  
  
  
  
  
'What's wrong with me?! Why'd I talk to him?! Why'd I even BEGGED for goodnesss sake! What's  
happening to me?! I promised my self to forget about it, now it's starting to haunt me again!  
This is all your fault Mother! It's your fault for finding him and letting me nice to hiM!  
And I was so close on hiding the truth! I was so close on forgetting about it all! Now it's  
going to haunt me everynight! I hate you!' as she was cursing herself.  
  
  
Mimi was sitting alone under the tree. She closed her eyes trying to relax herself from  
the sudden tension that she was feeling right now.   
  
"Now, how will I forget about what happened?..." she trailed off as she dozed off.^^;  
  
After few minutes, she opened her hazel eyes, hearing someone approaching. She quickly  
climb up the tree as she quietly hid herself making no noise.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Mr. Chokubou!" Matt greeted warmly.  
  
'That guy! Now what's he doing here?!' Mimi thought looking at Matt.  
  
"Mind if I rest here for awhile?" Matt asked the tree.  
  
'Is he some kind of a nuts, talking to a tree?' Mimi thought to herself. 'And he even named him Mr. Chokubou?'  
  
As Matt lay himself and leaning to the tree. "You're always peaceful and quiet..." Matt trailed off, while he closed his eyes.  
  
Mimi was gazing at him, on how peaceful he look right now. 'He's so...I...' Mimi stammered as she was loose.  
  
Mimi was taken back as she was looking at him peacfully laying there sleeping. 'How...I....HoW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET OUT FROM  
HERE?!' she thought as she looked at her watch. It reads, 12:59...break time almost over.  
  
'What's he still doing here?!, Doesn't he know break time's over?!' she thought hardly looking at Matt. Then she  
heard the bell ring. 'Oh no! I'm really late!' Mimi thought as she looked back again at Matt.   
  
'Doesn't he know it's time already?! Don't he have a plan on going to the class?!' she thought angrily. Then Mimi was  
startled as he saw Matt opened his eyes, she almost fell but she hold the tree branch tightly.  
  
"School starts..." Matt said. Then he lay himself to the tree as small smile crept to his face.  
  
'Now what's he smiling about?' Mimi thought a little bit irritated for she was really really awfuly late right now.  
  
"I'll go in to the next class..." Matt whispered.  
  
'What?! Is he nuts?!, Now how will I be able to attend the Math lesson?!. Hmph! No wonder he's all flank!' Mimi thought   
really really annoyed now. 'Now I have to wait until he go! I shouldn't have come here in the first place!'  
  
"So, how are you?" Matt asked suddenly.  
  
'What? Is he talking to me? Did he found out I was here all along?' as Mimi began to panick a little bit.  
  
"Same as usual ha?," Matt said as he opened his eyes looking at the clear sky. "And about me...there's something new."   
as he grinned.  
  
'What is he talking about? How could you talk to a tree?...oh well might as well shut-up and listen to him mumbling' as Mimi sighed.  
'There's nothing I can do about it, now can't I?' she thought hopelessly.  
  
"You know, the brother I was talking about? Takeru, he's finally moved in to me." Matt continued.  
  
'So he has a brother? Well I think he's brothers just like him, a complete--' Mimi thought.  
  
"And now he's completely grown-up, and he's practically opposite from me." Matt exclaimed.  
  
'Oh...so he's opposite from Ishida...he must be nice then' Mimi thought.  
  
"I was really happy you know..." Matt said, "Cause I really missed my brother, and I was really hoping for that day  
that he will really live with me, and my wish came true." Matt said heartedly.  
  
'Is he sincere just now?' Mimi just couldn't believe it, then again she looked back at her watch and...'AHhHHH!!!!I don't  
care how sincere he is right now!!! HE's making my life a living hell! He's such a problem!!!!!!!!NOOOOO!!!!!I AM SO DEAD  
LATE! And now I BROKE MY IDEALSSSS!!!!I HAVE TO GET OUT of here! NExt session will still be on 3!!!!!!!' as Mimi choked   
the tree...trunk?^^;  
  
  
"And also there's this new girl..." Matt began and Mimi stopped. 'New girl? Is he talking about me? Nah...there's plenty of  
new one's in here...' as Mimi's interest somehow turned to Matt.  
  
"She's nice..." Matt said...'Oh...that's not me..." Mimi thought. 'Hey! What am I thinking?! What should I think like that?!'  
as she brushed it off.  
  
"Nice?...what a laugh..." Matt smiled. 'Now what did he mean by that?' Mimi questioned.  
  
"I was just joking...or maybe not." Matt said. 'Ha? I can't understand a bit. Make up your mind will ya?' Mimi thought.  
  
"Really she's a real Hottie if you ask me. But the problem is her attitude...she's a total out stock." Matt said.  
  
'Hottie? Well, what could you expect something like that from a guy like him.' Mimi thought.  
  
"But I do like have this fling over her, I think..."as Matt blushed a bit, "But when I heard her sing...it's just more than  
a fling to me...she's a total angel back there...if only you've seen her." Matt continued.  
  
"Her name is just like a..." as Matt tried to think..."a milk shake?" he giggled.  
  
'Milk shake?' Mimi asked puzzled.  
  
"No really I like her name...her name is..."as Matt tried to continue and Mimi listen eagerly.  
  
"Oh, shot...I promised Tai we'll be going to Arcade today." as Matt stood up wiping his (CUTE) butt.^^  
  
"Anywayz got to go, I'll talk about her next time okay? Bye." as he quickly left.  
  
Mimi got down from the tree and sighed. "Good thing it's over..." she trailed off.  
  
"Arcade? Doesn't he care about school?and Kamiya too?...Who are those people?" as Mimi thought.  
  
Then realization came to her. "Oh no!" as she quickly ran as fast as her legs could carry her.  
  
Mimi ran through the corridors then her tracks stopped. "Ha?" she looked over.  
  
"Think you could play a little hookie, ha Kamiya? Ishida?" The principal stood infront of them looking mad.  
  
"No, sir. Actually Kamiya and I were just trying to go to the bathroom." Matt thought quickly.  
  
'What a complete fool." Mimi thought.  
  
"Yea. to the bathroom! That's it!" Tai followed Matt as they smile.  
  
'And what a complete liars' she thought.  
  
"Bathroom, eh? Now don't fool me you two I know what you're up to. Now go on to your classes!" The principal said.  
  
"Yes, sir..." they both trailed off as they bow there heads down.  
  
"Tachikawa-san? Is that you?" As the principal saw Mimi. Tai and Matt both looked back.  
  
'Oh no!' Mimi thought as she came out from her hiding place.  
  
"Good Afternoon, Mr. Fujiyama." Mimi bowed.  
  
"What are you doing here? It's not like you to be late at class." The teacher said, as Tai and Matt just looked at her.  
  
"I'm so sorry sir. I was in a no way out situation." Mimi apologizes and as she looked sharply at Matt, and Matt was just  
startled.^^  
  
The principal sighed and looked at her. "It's okay, Tachikawa, Just don't do it again...okay?" The prinicipal said.  
  
"Principal pet..." Tai murmered. And Mimi and the prinicipal looked sternly at Tai. And Tai laughed nervously.^^;  
  
"Thank you..." Mimi bowed.  
  
"Anyway, Tachikawa. Go to your class now." The principal said and as Tai and Matt began to tip toe out.  
  
"Yes, sir." Mimi said.  
  
"And guide this two rodents. They might get lost and they might go to someplace else." The Principal looked sternly at them, as   
they stopped there feets and laughed.  
  
"Sir." Mimi bowed and walked towards them.  
  
"Show us the way, oh wise one!" as Matt tried to immitate a royal night and bowed down.  
  
"It's not like that Matt, it's like this. Oh, Everybody's pet...could you kindly lead us thy way so that we might not get  
lost?" Tai immiated.  
  
"That was a good one!" as Tai and Matt laughed.  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes angrily. "Now if you are done with your foolishness, can we now go to our classes? As you can see  
we're really late right now. And I don't have any intentions on going to the next session just by fooling around here." Mimi  
said straightly.  
  
"Hey, we were just having fun. No need to be so hot you know." Matt said as they began to walk following Mimi.  
  
Mimi just kept silent and closed her eyes not minding them a little bit.  
  
Tai and Matt looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Where were you by the way?" Tai asked plainly.   
  
"Who me?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yea. Who else, should I ask?" Tai said.  
  
"I don't know...maybe Mimi..." Matt said looking at his front.  
  
"Why should I ask her?, Anyway where were you Matt?" Tai asked.  
  
"Nowhere...just under the Sakura tree..." Matt said.  
  
"What were you doing there? Sleeping?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yea. some thing like that." Matt said.  
  
Then they turn left and stopped. "Hey, why'd you stop?" Tai asked.  
  
"Ahem." Mimi coughed.^^;  
  
Then they look at in front of them...a door...wooooo....(don't mind just a silly expresion of me!^^;)  
  
Mimi opened the door and bowed.  
  
"Tachikawa-san? I thought you were absent. It's very unsual for you to be late..." The teacher said.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. I was in a hang up...I promise I won't do it again..." Mimi apoligized.  
  
"It's okay...you may sit down now." the teacher smiled, then she looked over at her back and she sighed.  
  
"Yea. You two also...sit down..." she sighed. And Tai and Matt snickered walking inside.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
  
"I'm tired..." Mimi trailed off as she lay down her bed. 'I've never imagine to be so absent minded today...AND I JUST CAN'T  
BELIEVE I WAS OH SO LATE!' she thought irritated summoning the events earlier afternoon.  
  
'He's making me oh so mad! What was he thinking trying to play hookie?! Ha?!' Mimi thought angrily.  
  
Then her face softened as she frowned a bit. "Somehow he looks exactly like..." as she tried to continue. "I shouldn't think   
about dad right now...it'll only bring back bad memories...and I don't want to remember mom...I don't want to remember them  
at all..." she said quietly as a tear fell from her cheeck.  
  
'I want to live a new life right now...and somehow I've managed...but he...that guy...he's making it all come back...I don't   
want it. The more I ignore him no them...the more I ignore them somehow they want to budge into my life!, I can't understand  
man! I can't understand them at all! I can't understand HIM at all!' Mimi thought.  
  
She got up and she walked over to her dresser and got something from her drawer.  
  
She touched it gently, "It's been awhile..." she smiled warmly at a looked like small notebook.  
  
She got a pen and she opened it, finding a new space for her to write...(aha! Now I get it! It's a DIARY!^^;)  
  
  
  
Dear Pixie (Kawaii...she even named it pixie)^^,  
  
  
Hi Pix. It's been a long while since I wrote you something...and that last something was...just okay...^^ Anyway  
hey sorry about not telling you about everything, but don't be upset now...I'll tell you the most important part.  
Do you know last last week I just got admited to this school?, It's really nice though...girls there are strong,  
not the same old school, well you know. And yea, I was still doing my part. The &!%(# part for the boys. You know  
I can't help it, I should do it you know...or they and I'll be hurt if I won't do it.   
  
But there's this guy...I mean, he's really self-assuming, obnoxious, thinks he's a real hot, rebel, jerk, and a complete  
stranger...somehow even how I treated him...he's always gazing at me with those eyes of his...an eyes that brings back memory...  
Matt's not bad though, he's really just too persistent if you ask me.   
  
Yea...the new guy's Matt. Matt Ishida they call him.I mean why do I even care about him. Hell why am I telling you  
this about him?! I don't even like that guy! I don't like guys!...I don't...really, really I don't...  
  
But somehow Pix...he won't give up. I've been giving him dropped dead &!%(#!n@$! But he I think find it  
amusing or some sort...I mean all he do is smile?! What's wrong with this guy?! He even talks to a Cherry tree!  
  
{Remembering the pace.}  
  
Matt was smiling closing his eyes. "I'm really happy you know...that my brother's back..." he said sincerely.  
  
{Back}  
  
But he seems serious then...Anyway I shouldn't talk about him, right Pix? I mean, he's just like the others  
and I don't want the past to continue again...I don't like it.....  
  
  
  
As Mimi's eyes started to close and she dozed off....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'M DROP DEAD SERIOUS!!!!!WATCH HUNTER X HUNTER!!!!! IT'S REALLY OH SO NICE!!!!!!!!AHHHH!!!!!Killua and Gon are just so  
great!And talk about Kurapica! HEs matured now!!!And just look at him!!!!KAWAIIIII!!!!!!!!!!! WATCH HUNTER X HUNTER!!!!!!  
And tell what happen?!!!HEHEHEHEHHE NO I ALWAYS WATCH IT, I just want to share it to you, that this anime's really really  
PRODIGIOUS!!!ask someone who knows HUnter X and you'll know how nice it is! Anywayz...........Next chapter soon..... 


	6. Following Miss Mimi...^.~

KONnIChIWA MINNA!!!!^^ This is short but it's okay^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mimi woke up as she found herself on the desk. She opened her eyes and looked at her buttom...'I slept' she thought.  
  
She looked at the clock which reads 7:45. 'Good thing it's Saturday' she thought, 'Or else I'll be late'.  
  
She got up and walked to the bathrooms as she yawned. She washed her face and gargles. She took a bath and change to something  
new.  
  
"Oh, yea. Now to do groceries..." she said as she stepped out and locked her place.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Sorry about that, T.K...I guess I didn't buy everyhthing on the list..." Matt apologized as they went out from the coffe  
house.  
  
"It's okay big brother. That pancake was good anyway." T.K smiled.  
  
"Yea. It is good, ha?" Matt also smiled.  
  
"Hey, look big brother! That's the nice girl I was talking you about!" as T.K pointed out a girl with hazel hair.   
(Okay...you probably know who she is...but she was at her back so Matt didn't recognize here right away).  
  
Matt looked at the person but she was turning her back. "Nice choice there T.K, she is a real Hottie..." as Matt looked  
at her legs.  
  
T.K blushed as he yelled at Matt. "Hey! Don't look at her like that!" T.K said embarrased by his brother's behavior.  
  
Matt shrugged as they walked. "Let's follow her then." Matt said.  
  
"What? Isn't that bad?" T.K said as he followed Matt.  
  
"Why should it? Where just gonna follow her, that's all." Matt said plainly.  
  
"Yea--bu-but..." as T.K was cut short.  
  
"Don't you want to you know where she lived?" Matt asked.  
  
"I do! But not this kind of way!" T.K argued.  
  
Matt rolled his eyes. "Come on." as he dragged T.K with him.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
"Hmmm...which store was it?" as Mimi looked.  
  
Mimi watched her side as she noticed someone was following her. She put on her glasses as she went inside the store.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Looks like your girlfriend is in for a little grocery T.K., come on lets go in." as they both followed her inside the store.  
  
"Matt...." T.K triled off as she whinned.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
'Got to be someone' Mimi thought as she got a basket.  
  
"Come on T.K..." as Matt tried his best to lure T.K.  
  
"Onii-chan...." T.K whinned.  
  
All the hours they were following the girl. She would gradually turned her back to see who it was, but Matt and T.K quickly  
hide themselves so that they won't be seen.  
  
"This girl is a real chalenge, T.K" Matt said as they continued following her.  
  
"uh....yea?" T.K said not to sure.  
  
"What's her name again?" Matt asked.  
  
"Mimi" T.K said.  
  
"Mimi ha?...hmmmm" as Matt tried to analyze things.  
  
Then the girl was done as she proceeded to the counter and paid everything.  
  
She went out the store and was still followed by Matt and T.K.  
  
Then when she came about to an alley, someone grabbed her and Matt and T.K quickly followed to her rescue.  
  
"Mphhmhp" as Mimi tried to speak but a hand covered her mouth, then she bit it as the stranger who held her captive  
screamed.  
  
"Awww" a low tone of voice said.   
  
Mimi positioned herself as she knew what was coming.  
  
The man looked at her angrily. "Look here, Missy. All I want is your money so you better give it now, or you'll be hurt."  
he warned.  
  
"Dare take it from me." Mimi challenged.  
  
Matt and T.K hid near the trashcan. 'Boy think stinks' Matt thought as he covered his nose. Then he looked at the girl   
and the huge big man. Matt looked at the girl carefully. She was still wearing her glasses and her hair was in a ponytail.  
  
'She looks familiar' Matt thought.  
  
"Oh no Matt. we got to help her." T.K said as he watched.  
  
Then the huge man quickly attacked, "You ask for it." as he swing his fist to Mimi.  
  
Mimi of course elludes it as he smacked the fist with her elbows then quickly grabs it and she kicked his stomached.  
  
"Looks like she don't want any help." Matt gulped.  
  
"Ah...." as T.K was speechless.  
  
But then the man caught Mimi's legs and she was surprised as the man punched her stomach, causing Mimi to fall   
unconcious.  
  
"Oh no!" T.K said.  
  
"Shit!" as Matt quickly ran towards Mimi then he beats the huge guy into a bloody pulp.  
  
"Matt!" T.K cried as he went over to his brother and looked at the man.  
  
"That should teach him a lesson on hurting babes" Matt said angrily.  
  
"Hey, Matt...what will we do to her?" T.K said as he bent to Mimi's unconcious body.  
  
Matt went over and bent down.  
  
"Do you think she's okay?" T.K asked worriedly.  
  
Matt checked her pulse..."She's just unconcious T.K don't worry." Matt assured.  
  
"But what will we do to her? We don't know where she lives." T.K said.  
  
Matt sighs, "There's no choice than to bring her home until she wakes up." Matt said.  
  
Then Matt looked closely at the girl's features and then he looked at her face.  
  
"Really, big brother? Yehey!" T.K rejoiced.  
  
Then slowly Matt removed her glasses...as his eyes widened and his heart skipped. 'Mimi!' he thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wahahhahaha...that was short isn't it?...yeah...you got that right! It's going to be a Mimato!!!!!!!!YEHEY!!!TO THE MIMATO  
LOVERS OUT THERE!!!^^hehehehehehehehe next chapter...umm....will be next!^^ 


	7. Matt's place...have lunch with us!^^

A Michirou?...uh...sorry I don't think so...I've already DECLARED that it's going to be a Mimato...cause to tell you honestly...  
I'm one BIG MANIAC FOR MIMATO stories!!!!WAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHHAAH!!! ANYWAY READ PEEPS!^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt caried Mimi's unconcious body as he was still in deep thoughts.   
  
'I can't believe Mimi is the Mimi T.K was talking about! And how come T.K said she's nice?! Izzy and Joe even told me she hates  
guys!' as plenty of questions ran to his mind.   
  
"Hey, Matt. Are you okay?" T.K asked as he was following Matt.  
  
"Ha?...yea. I'm okay. Just thinking..." as They entered their apartment and lay Mimi in the sofa.  
  
"Hey, T.K get me some hot towel." Matt said.  
  
"Yea, uh...sure, Matt." T.K said as he watched Matt who was watching Mimi's body. 'I hope he won't do something...' T.K thought.  
  
T.K went to the kitchen to look for the things he need. 'But...' he thought.  
  
  
Matt looked at Mimi.  
  
'I should've known it was her!' Matt thought into his mind. He wiped the hair that covered on Mimi's face.  
  
'God she looks beautiful...' as Matt touched her cheeks.  
  
Matt looked at her lips as his heart skipped a thousands. 'I shouldn't fell this way...she's just a damn girl..." as Matt  
slowly lowered his head. "A damn beautiful girl..." as his voice whispered, as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Matt, The ice is here!" T.K shouted causing Matt to jerk up. "What's wrong with you?" T.K asked.  
  
"Ha?I-uh-ah..I mean, nothing..." as Matt grabbed the basin from T.K.  
  
Matt starts to wipe the forehead of Mimi. And T.K sat.  
  
"Matt...?" T.K said.  
  
"Yea, what is it T.K?" as he continued to wipe Mimi's face.  
  
"Do you know Miss Mimi?" T.K asked and again Matt was startled.  
  
"Ha? Uh...Why'd you ask?" Matt said.  
  
"Cause it looks like it. And you don't kiss woman unless you know her for so long and WANT her." T.K said sternly.  
  
Matt gulped and laughed nervously. "Hahahaha...so you saw me?" he asked.  
  
"Yea, I did. And I'm glad I did." He said sharply.  
  
"Man, T.K you don't need to be cold." Matt said.  
  
"So..." T.K said.  
  
"So?" Matt asked casually.  
  
"Matt!" T.K stood up.  
  
"OKay, okay...geesh. She's the girl I have my eyes on. Tachikawa Mimi." Matt said as he finsihed wiping Mimi.   
  
"I can't believe you've said she had a bad attitude Matt." as T.K got up.  
  
"She does have a bad attitude!" Matt said.  
  
"No she doesn't! She even helped me!" T.K argued.  
  
"She called us dum dum!" Matt spat.  
  
"Maybe she doesn't like guys like you!" T.K spat back.  
  
"What are you trying to say?!" Matt asked angrily.  
  
"That maybe you are a dum dum!" T.K said.  
  
"What?! I can't believe you've said that!" Matt said.  
  
"It's because you called her a khaz!" T.K said.  
  
"It's because she is! Ask all the guys in our school!" Matt said.  
  
"I don't need to! The reason she hates you because all of you are a total loser!" T.K yelled.  
  
"What did you say to me?!" As Matt grabbed T.K shirt.  
  
"Boy, I can't believe you two for all people will be fighting." A voice said.  
  
"Kari?" Matt asked puzzled.  
  
"What are you doing here, Kari?" asked T.K as he was till lift from the ground.  
  
"What do you mean what I'm doing here. You said we're gonna have a study session remember?" Kari explained.  
  
"Yea. I remember..." T.K trailed.  
  
Kari looked at both of them and her two brows raised.  
  
"What?" Matt asked annoyed then he looked at T.K. Then he dropped him.  
  
"Sorry about that, T.K. I think I got carried away..." Matt apologized.  
  
"No, I'm sorry big brother...I'm the one who called you loser...sorry if I burst like that..." T.K apologized.  
  
"Hey, let's make a deal. Forget about all about this, and lets call it a truce, okay?" as Matt gave his hand.  
  
"Yea. OKay." T.K smiled accepting his brother's hand. Then they hugged.  
  
"Good you're friends right now! So what were you guys fighting over?" Kari chirped then she looked over to see a girl  
lying in the couch and she quickly approached her.  
  
"Oh my, what happened to her?" Kari asked as she looked at her. "Hey! It's Miss Mimi!" Kari exclaimed.  
  
"What happened to her? And where did she get this bruise?" Kari asked concerned. Then her eyes sharpens over to Matt.  
  
"What did you to Miss Mimi?!" she asked angrily.  
  
"Hey, I did nothing!" Matt fought.  
  
"You know Miss Mimi, Kari?" T.K asked.  
  
"Yea...she's popular and cool! She's my idol!" Kari said. "Now...she's beaten up..." Kari sobbed.  
  
"Oh...Mimi was attacked by a robber." T.K said.  
  
"How awful! Didn't you help her? Don't tell me you just watched her!" Kari said.  
  
As T.K and Matt sweatdrops.   
  
"No...no of course not! By the time we saw her she was already unconcious." Matt said quickly.  
  
"But that-" as Matt elbowed T.K. 'Awwww' T.K wicnhed in pain.  
  
"Yea right, like I would belive you." Kari said coldly.  
  
"But it's the truth!" Matt whinned.  
  
"Yea. YEa. Whatever." Kari rolled her eyes.   
  
"So do you know where she lived, Kari?" T.K asked.  
  
"Of course! I happened to let her sign my slambook!" Kari beamed. "And I went to her house once."  
  
"Ok, then. Let's get her home." Matt said.  
  
"Uh-uh." Kari uh-uh^^  
  
"What do you mean by, Uh-uh?" Matt asked.  
  
"It's better if she'll stay here. No one will take care of her there." Kari said.  
  
"What do you mean? Doesn't she have any parents?" T.K asked.  
  
"I don't know about that. Maybe they're out of town somewhere...she just told me, she lives alone that's all." Kari said.  
  
"Oh." was Matt said.  
  
"That sounds lonely." said T.K as he looked at Matt.  
  
"Well it's not that bad to be alone..I'm used to it." Matt said.  
  
"Anyway. I better go. It's already 11:00 and I told Tai I'll be the one to cook lunch. We'll study later on, okay T.K?" Kari said  
as she left.  
  
"OKay, take care." T.K said. "Hey, Matt I'll prepare lunch too okay?" said T.K as he went to the kitchen.  
  
"Yea, okay..." Matt said as he looked at Mimi.  
  
Then Mimi made a sound as she opened her eyes. "Ha?" she asked.  
  
"Hey, It's okay, lay down first." as she heard a voice then she looked at it.  
  
"You!" Mimi pointed at Matt. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.  
  
"Hey, cool it will ya. I live here." Matt said.  
  
"You live here?" Mimi questioned as Matt nods. "How'd I get here?" she eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Me and my brother brought you here. After we found you unconcious." Matt said.  
  
"Unconcious? Why?" Mimi questioned.  
  
"Boy, you have plenty of questions." Matt smirked.  
  
"Answer me!" Mimi demanded.  
  
"Calm down. You weren't like what my brother said about you at all." Matt said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Mimi asked calming down a bit.  
  
Then they heard a sound coming from the kitchen.  
  
"What was that?" Mimi asked quickly.  
  
"Probably, T.K. Hold on a minute, wait right a here and lay down okay?" Matt said as he got up.  
  
"T.K?...now where did I heard about that before?" as Mimi thought and as she lay down.  
  
  
  
"What's going on here T.K" Matt asked he entered the kitchen, he was surprised to see a little mess.  
  
"Looks, like I don't know how to cook after all." T.K laughed playfully.  
  
Matt shook his head as he went towards his brother. "Here. Let me cook for lunch." Matt said.  
  
"Okay...sorry about the mess." T.K apologized.  
  
"It's okay, I'll clean it up. You better intertain Mimi first." Matt said as he gather the things.  
  
"You mean she's awake now?" T.K asked excited.  
  
"Yea, she's awake." Matt said.  
  
"Oh, boy!" as T.K went out.  
  
Matt smiled at himself. 'Mimi...' he thought.  
  
  
  
Mimi was staring at the ceiling as T.K went up to her.  
  
"Hi, feel any better?" T.K smiled at Mimi as he went to her.  
  
"I remember you." Mimi said,  
  
"Yea." T.K said.  
  
"So Matt's you'r brother?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Yea, he's my half brother." T.K said.  
  
"Oh..." Mimi looked at him.  
  
"So...you want something?" T.K asked.  
  
"No, it's okay...um...anyway...how'd I get here?" Mimi asked. "You're brother said I was brought here unconcious, what   
happened?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Someone was hit you in the stomach when he tried to snatch your bag. My brother hit the man, and now he's the one  
unconcious." T.K explained.  
  
"Oh...so how'd I get here?" Mimi asked nicely.  
  
"My brother thought that it was okay for you to stay at our place, since we don't know where you live." T.K said.  
  
"Oh..." Mimi said, "Thank you..."   
  
"No problem! It's a thanks for helping me!" T.K beamed.  
  
"I-It was good that you're brother and you arrived at that time...I don't know what'll happen if you don't" Mimi blushed  
a little.  
  
As T.K smiled warmly at her.  
  
"Well...anyway, thanks for help again...I better be going now..." as Mimi tried to stood up, but T.K stopped stop her.  
  
"No please, lay down first." T.K said. "I want you to join us for lunch."  
  
"Thanks for the invitation...but you've already done plenty of things to me already..." Mimi said.  
  
  
Matt all the while were listening to them.  
  
'She's really different! I can't believe it! She's being unfair! She's giving nice treatment to my brother  
while she's giving *^^&^$*$*%$ to me!' Matt thought a little bit annoyed.  
  
"No, really, Miss Mimi please?????" T.K begged  
  
"Thanks, but really I need to go-" Mimi said.  
  
"You better stay with us for lunch princess. Besides you even haven't prepared lunch yet." Matt said cooly as   
he entered.  
  
T.K smiled as Mimi scowled.  
  
"Wow, you're done already?" T.K asked surprised.  
  
"It doesn't take an hour for a real cheff to finsih you know T.K. Better prepare the table for me, okay?" Matt asked.  
  
"Sure." T.K said as he went preparing the table leaving Matt and Mimi alone.  
  
"I know how to cook fast." Mimi said to him. "And I can also order for a food."  
  
Matt smirked at her. "But it'll be expensive if you'll do that." Matt smiled. "Besides don't worry my food's not poisoned.  
And I gurrantee you you'll like it." Matt smiled.  
  
As Mimi looked away.  
  
Matt frowned for a bit. "You're being unfair..." Matt muttered to his breathe.  
  
"Ha?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Nothing, I said, T.K will be very happy of you'll stay for lunch." Matt smiled.  
  
"Fine." Mimi said. "And thank you..." she said quietly.  
  
"No problem. Wait here for a sec, okay? I'll help T.K set the table. He doesn't know where the plates are." as Matt stood up.  
  
"MATT I CAN'T FIND THE PLATES!!" T.K shouted from the kitchen.  
  
"See what I mean?" Matt smiled.  
  
As Mimi laughed for a bit. And she smiled and noded and Matt went.  
  
Matt was smiling at himself. 'Ha! I made her smile!' he thought proudly to himself.  
  
  
  
  
How was that? Care to know?...so read and find out peeps! ^^ 


	8. lunch, and a walk home ^^

Hi good thing I'm in the mood in writing this...cause earlier I wasn't and I think I'm just gonna blow If I haven't watched  
Fear Factor today...hmmmmmmm...but still I'm little bit dissapointed and irritated and annoyed and mad and angry and a bit  
pissed off! ^^...do you know why? I tell you why! Why do they have to cut off Hunter X Hunter and Dragon Ball Z where  
it's getting more and more thrilling! And you know what! I do not believe at all that Hunter X Hunter ended! Crap...I hate  
it when GMA does that...hmph! Dran it...*sighs* Anyway...I don't like to be REALLY pissed off right now...so I hope you'll  
at least enjoy this...*sighs*...read peeps...  
  
  
"So, Miss Mimi, how'd you like the food?" T.K asked.  
  
"Please call me Mimi... and the foods nice." Mimi said.  
  
"Glad you like it, princess." Matt chuckles.  
  
"Yea..." Mimi said a little bit irritated.  
  
"Want some water? I'll get." T.K offered as he stood up while Mimi smiled a little a nods.  
  
When T.K was gone Mimi looked sternly at Matt.  
  
"Do you have to call me princess?" Mimi said irritatedly.  
  
Matt snickered as he looked at Mimi. "Could you at least please lower your voice a little bit? T.K might hear you and   
find out your true colors." Matt said wisely.  
  
"Why you!" Mimi whispered angrily.  
  
"Sorry if it took me long, Mimi." T.K apologized as he gave Mimi some water.  
  
"No...it's okay...thank you." as Mimi returned to her normal self.  
  
"So, Mimi. I've heard you live alone?" as Matt tried to start a conversation...but I don't think this will suit any...  
  
Mimi's eyebrows meet with worriedness somehow...worried someone might find out about something.  
  
"How'd you know?" She asked deeply.  
  
"Kari told us." T.K answered.   
  
"Kari? You mean Kari Kamiya?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Yea. She came by earlier and saw you. She was really worried, we asked her where you lived and she told us." T.K explained.  
  
"And 'I' said that we should drop you off by your house." Matt finished.  
  
T.K and Mimi looked at him sharply.   
  
"And why didn't you?" Mimi asked somehow mad.  
  
"Cause Kari said it'll be better if you stay here so that somebody can keep an eye on you, since you lived alone." Matt continued.  
  
"Oh..." as Mimi looked at her food. "Thanks..."  
  
"For what? The food?" Matt asked 'obviously'  
  
"Also that...I mean thanks for letting me stay...and for rescuing me..." she said in a low voice.  
  
"Eh?" Matt said suavly..."You've already thanked us princess or haven't you forgotten?" Matt teased.  
  
"Matt!" T.K warned while whinning.  
  
"Gee, T.K I was just kidding..." Matt scowled. 'Somehow I think he's mature than me!' he thought.  
  
T.K sighed...he didn't want to have another fight with his brother...its just wouldn't be right fighting Matt over  
some girl...over some beautiful girl. 'And then again...he might kicked me out from his place...but nah...don't think  
so, my brother LOVES me!' T.K thought...(he's really wicked!^^and smart too!).  
  
Trying to change the subject T.K thought quickly. Forgetting about Mimi's life.  
  
"So, Mimi. Where'd you learn how to defense yourself?" T.K asked.  
  
'Good thing the subject's change' Mimi sighed in relief.  
  
"I've taken Martial arts...Cause I think it's really safe for me to know defensing myself especially I'm a girl." Mimi said.  
  
'One sexy girl' Matt said looking at Mimi.  
  
"And knows how to chop the limbs of every guy that's perverted." Mimi said.  
  
And Matt almost choked. "You okay big brother?" T.K asked as Mimi raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm fine...just got something in my throat that's all..." Matt sweardrops.  
  
"Here." as T.K handed him some water.  
  
"Thanks..." As Matt gulped it.  
  
Turning back to their conversation, Mimi's the one who started.  
  
"So, Kari was here right?" she asked nicely.  
  
"Yea..." T.K said.  
  
"What was Kari doing here in your place? I mean if you want to answer that..." Mimi said.  
  
"We were gonna have some Study session together...but something caught up..." T.K said not to sure.  
  
"Something caught up?" Mimi questioned.  
  
"Uh..yea..I mean..." as T.K tried to find a reason , not wanting to know to say to her. He looked at Matt as if he needs  
help...'OF COURSE I NEED HELP! YOU DUFFUS!' hehehehehehe^^;  
  
"Well, we fought." Matt said simply.  
  
T.Ks' eye's widened, as Mimi's face was confused.  
  
"You fought?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Matt..." T.K whispered.  
  
"Yea...T.K was mad at me for calling--"as Matt was cut off.  
  
"Kari my girlfriend! Yea that's it! For calling Kari my girlfriend!" T.K said proudly as he stomped Matt's foot.  
  
Matt of course whinched. "Are you okay?" Mimi asked.  
  
"No-" as Matt was cut off again.  
  
"Matt's just kiddin around." T.K said.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +   
  
"Thank you again for the lunch, and saving me." Mimi smiled at them, well to to T.K actually.  
  
'Is she thanking us or just T.K?' Matt thought.  
  
"No pronlem!" T.K beamed while Matt just smiled at her.   
  
"Yea..well...anyway I better go, I still need to clean up." Mimi said.  
  
"Yea, okay. Want us to accompany you home?" T.K said.  
  
"No, I'm fine it's okay, thank you T.K" Mimi smiled at him, while T.K blushed a little.  
  
"No, I'll accompany her T.K you better stay here you still have to study together with Kari, right? Okay anyway be sure  
to lock the doors, I'll be back." Matt said so quickly letting Mimi and T.K speechless I mean nothing to say.   
  
Matt gently drag Mimi with him as they went out the building and Mimi stopped.  
  
"What the hell's wrong with you?" She demanded.  
  
"Words Mimi words." Matt said as they started to walk.  
  
"I can't believe you've done that!" She exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Where do you live?" Matt asked.  
  
"5 blocks from here turning to the right." She answered him unknowingly.  
  
"Wow not too far from us." Matt said.  
  
"Well...yea--hey! Wait a minute here! I didn't ask you accompany me home!" Mimi said as she walked past from Matt and  
Matt followed quickly.  
  
"Sheesh, I was trying to be nice. Walk slowly will ya?" as Matt continued followig her.  
  
"Whatever. Thank you for help if that's what you want 'again' and sorry for the trouble 'again', but I'm sure I can take   
care of myself now, thank you." Mimi said straightly.  
  
"Do yo have to be so high?" Matt asked.  
  
"Occasionally." Mimi said plainly.  
  
Matt just looked at her, "And besides what if you're gonna be robbed again and you might-" as Matt was cut off.  
  
"I told you, I can take care of myself now. So if you please..." She said cutting Matt off.  
  
"No need. I don't want to turn back now, after I walked this far already right?" Matt smiled at her.  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes angrily. "Fine. Follow if you want." she said as she accelerate her walking a bit.  
  
Matt smiled at himself as he continue on following Mimi. 'This will be going...little by little.'  
  
  
At the other side...  
  
'Yo, Michael. Isn't that Tachikawa-san?" a boy pointed at Mimi, and Michael looked at her as he smiled.  
  
"Who's that following her?....Whoah! That's Ishida!" the boy exclaimed.  
  
Michael's face changed. "Are those two seeing each other?" the boy asked.  
  
"Impossible! Tachikawa-san doesn't like men." another boy said.  
  
'What's that guy doing?' Michael thought intensly. 'That Ishida!....'  
  
"Well no wonder, it's Matt Ishida, Mr. Popular for all women." they laughed.  
  
Michael clenched his fist as he started to walk towards them....  
  
  
  
  
There...*sighs*...I'm a little bit cool now.....BUT I'M STILL DEPRESSED!!!!!!! Anyway read and find out peeps....-_- 


	9. a confused girl...guys want her

oH, THIS will gonna be I think a Matt/Mimi/Michael triangle!^^ You want it or not? Just tell me! And   
by the way read and find out peeps!^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mimi was walking very fast as Matt was keep on following her.   
  
"Geez, could you slow down a bit?" Matt said as he tried to keep up with her.  
  
"I need to clean up my place, so if you want you can go home." As Mimi walked very fast.  
  
"No way I'm gonna miss this chance." Matt said, as Mimi turned around.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" she asked she continued on her walking.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Matt grin, "And I would just LOVE to help you." Matt said.  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes, "Don't you have a brother to take care of?" she said.  
  
"Who? T.K? He can take care of himself, besides Kari will be coming over." Matt smiled.  
  
As Mimi just keep on walking. "So about the help? May I?" Matt asked cooly.  
  
Mimi stopped and was about to confront Matt when she saw Michael on their way, Matt also noticed this and looked at Michae.  
  
Matt raised his two brows, and smirked. 'He's always around...' he thought.  
  
Michael looked at Mimi as he smile while Mimi gave him a stare, he then looked at Matt as he tried to compete Matt's   
coolness.  
  
"Nice to see you here, Tachikawa-san." Michael said politely to Mimi.  
  
"Oh yea? Sorry but it's not nice to see you." Mimi spat as Matt chuckles, Michael looked at him annoyed and back to Mimi.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear about that." Michael said while Mimi just gave him the look.  
  
"Well I'm happy to see you Michael." Matt said sarcastically.  
  
"Thanks for the greetings Ishida, but I don't want it." Michael said sternly.  
  
"Okay, what do you want?" Mimi asked bitterly.  
  
"Do you always have to be so cold?" Michael said as Matt laughed a bit, and Mimi gave them both a pissed off looked.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I need to go home." Mimi said strickly as she begun to walk.  
  
"I didn't know Ishida is you're new Boy Friend..." Michael said highly, while Mimi stopped on her tracks and look at Michael.  
  
"I even highly doubt you'll be having one." Michael said, while Matt just stood there keeping his cool.  
  
"What's it you?" Mimi said sharply.  
  
"Yea, what's it you?" as the voice of Tai popped in. Mimi was a bit surprised.  
  
"Tai! What are you doing here?" Matt asked as he and Tai exchanged punches.  
  
"Nothing, just walking around the neighborhood and I saw you guys..." Tai said. "I didn't know you're seeing Tachikawa..."  
Tai whispered.   
  
"Baka!" Matt said cooly. "I was just companying her home." Matt said.  
  
"Oh yea?" Tai teased.   
  
On the other hand Michael's face darkened a little bit as he covered his eyes. Then suddenly he grabbed Mimi's wrist as he  
starts grabbing her out.  
  
"Hey!" Mimi cried as she tried to free herself, but Michael hardened his grip even more, "Let go of me you jerk!" Mimi  
demanded again.  
  
Of course Matt and Tai noticed this as they quickly went to Mimi they're face angered. "Let go of her Michael!" Tai  
said.  
  
"Shut-up, Kamiya I don't have buisness with you." Michael said coldly, while Mimi glared at him.  
  
"And I don't remember having buisness with you also." Mimi said sharply as Michael came to look at her.  
  
Then Matt stepped in, infront of them both as was able to free Mimi from Michael's grip. Then Matt glared at Michael,   
while Mimi just hold her wrist still looking angry.  
  
"I didn't know you're this low..." Matt said coldly. Michael glared back at Matt and then his faced changed as he  
tried to act it cool. Then Michael shrugged, and he looked at Mimi.  
  
"I really can't understan you, Tachikawa-san." Michael started as Mimi still looked at him angrily. "They say you don't  
like the guys at school...now you're hanging with one of them." Michael said cooly.  
  
"It's none of your buisness who I want to go with." Mimi replied coldly.  
  
"Okay...I'm sorry." Michael said cooly, "But if I'll ask you, will you go out with me?"  
  
"Never." Mimi retorted.  
  
"Figures." Michael shrugged, "Anyway, I got to go." Michael said as he walked.  
  
Tai and Matt just gave him a puzzled look.   
  
Then he stopped as he came to look at Mimi one more time. "I promise I'll make you mine." he said softly as he walked away.  
  
While Tai was taken back, and Matt looking at Michael angrily, and Mimi was a bit surprised. She had never heard like  
this coming from a guy, espically to the one she never even once spoken too.  
  
"Chee, what a cheeky fellow." Tai said annoyed. "Anyway, Matt I need to go. Catch ya later." Tai said as he walked.  
  
"Ya, later." Matt replied as he waved. "Yo, princess you okay?" as Matt looked at Mimi.  
  
"I told you don't call me princess." Mimi snapped as she begun walking and Matt following her.  
  
'What do they want from me?!' Mimi thought.  
  
'That guy always gets into my nerves!' Matt thought.  
  
Then they've arrived at Mimi's place and Mimi turned her head to face Matt. "Thanks for accompanying me." Mimi said politley.  
  
"Hey, no problem." Matt smiled charmingly at Mimi.  
  
Mimi was caught off guard back there, as she blushed a little and shook her head. 'Darn, what's the hell wrong with me  
today!?' Mimi thought.  
  
"..." Mimi said nothing.  
  
"Hey are you just gonna stand there?" Matt asked.  
  
"No. Aren't you supposed to go home?" Mimi said.  
  
"Nope. I told you I'll help you right?" Matt said as he grabbed Mimi's hands and lead her inside the house.  
  
"hey...hey, wait a minute." Mimi said freeing herself. "I didn't remember-" as she was cut off when Matt asked her the key.  
  
"Where are you keys?" Matt asked.  
  
"There by the mailbox." Mimi said as Matt quickly got it and opened the door.   
  
"Neat place." Matt grinned.  
  
"Yea I-hey! I didn't tell you to go in!" Mimi yelled.  
  
"Come on, or I'll close the door." Matt waved as he smiled.  
  
"What?" Mimi said as she went inside. 'What's he up to?' Mimi thought.  
  
"Come on, I'll help you with the cleaning." Matt said adorably.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey....what do you think? ^^ I'll continue if....you'll review Hikari no Miko for her stories to UPLOAD ALL OF HEr MIMATO's  
SOON! OKAY? LISTEN FIRST. I'LL ALSO UPLOAD THIS STORY IF, 'IF'   
  
1.)HIKARI NO MIKO WILL UPLOAD EVEN ONE OF HER MIMATO STORIES, no MAKE IT AT LEAST TWO, SO KEEP ON REVIWEING HER!  
  
2.)E-chan Hidaka will also upload her Dear Diary...  
  
3.)Tachikawa IVimimi will upload at least 3 of her Mimato stories!  
  
4.)Miya-wada will upload her Imagination!  
  
  
SO THIS ARE MY CONDITIONS! YOu WANT TO KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN DURING THEY CLEAN UP RIGHT? NOW GO AND DEMAND THOSE AUTHOR'S  
TO START UPLOADING THEIR STORIES!!!HEY!! IT'S NOT FOR MY SAKE Also YOU KNOW, IF ALSO YOU WILL READ THEIR STORIES YOU'LL  
BE DEMANDING A HELL LOT! so REVIEW THEM AND DEMAND! i WANT TO KNOW! 


	10. T.K's need help! Mimi's album

Hiya! This is a little bit long....so read and find out peeps!^^ anyway...tell me what ya think?^.~...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Konnichiwa, Takeru-kun!" Kari beamed as she entered the door, before T.K could speak 'Konnichiwa' Kari directly fastly  
rushed inside to the apartment and to the sala.  
  
"Oro?" T.K questioned dumbfolded.  
  
"Nani?!, Where's Miss Mimi?" Kari questioned.  
  
"Oh, she left after she ate lunch." T.K smiled.  
  
"Ha!?, SHE ATE LUNCH!?" Kari shouted, as T.K sweatdrops.  
  
"Yea...my brother cooked it for us..." T.K said.  
  
"WAhhh!, I could've stayed over and made lunch for her!" Kari said.  
  
Then they settled in sala as they got their things ready to study. Kari was still pounting as T.K sweatdrops.  
  
"Oi, Kari, you really like Miss Mimi ha?" T.K said.  
  
"Do I ever! She's my idol!" Kari beamed.  
  
"I see what you mean..." T.K sweatdrops. Then he eyed Kari suspiciously. "Hey, Kari...you don't happened to be a..."  
  
"What? A Tomboy?" Kari asked innocently as T.K nods suspiciously. Kari laughed hesterically then she stopped as she smiled  
and looked at T.K. "Boy, T.K just becuase I said I like Miss Mimi doesn't mean I'm a lesbian!" Kari said.  
  
Then T.K blushed. "I'm sorry..." he apolopgized.  
  
"It's okay, mostly guys told us that." Kari beamed.  
  
"us?" T.K questioned.  
  
"Yea, You might never know, but Miss Mimi is really popular, mostly girl adores her. She stands out for herself. And also  
she never ever let a guy bully her around! That's why we stand her us our idol and also a role model." Kari explained as   
she sighed dreamingly.  
  
"Really?...hmmm...I can't understand though...my brother told me she hates every guy in school...I don't know if I should  
believe my brother. Miss Mimi seems pretty nice." T.K said.  
  
"She is nice!" Kari beamed. "True. She PRACTICALLY HATES every guy in her school. That's what made her special!" Kari said.  
  
"Special? I don't know if you should put it that way..." T.K said. "But why does she hate them?" he asked.  
  
"Now that's one mystery, we girls and also the boys do not know, but we don't want to intervine in her life. It must  
be personal so we just leave it that way." Kari said.  
  
"Ohh..." T.K sighed. Kari looked at him as she smiled.  
  
"You also like, Miss Mimi don't you?" Kari beamed. T.K blushed.  
  
"Yea...you can put it that way..." He said shyly as he scratched his head.  
  
"Thought so. And that's one also of the mystery there is." Kari said. "Even though Miss Mimi is being mean to them, they can't  
help it but fall for her..." Kari explained.  
  
"But Miss Mimi, was never mean to me. Actually she's very nice to me." T.K said.  
  
"Really? Hmmmm... I wonder..." Kari said.  
  
"Well anyway... we should start studying okay?" T.K said.  
  
"Okay." Kari beamed.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"That Ishida..." Michael murmered.  
  
"Yo, Mike! Is the plan still on?" Gill asked.  
  
Michael turned around as he grinned. "Sure, it's still on." He said.  
  
"Allright! It's just like killing two birds with one stone!" One of them said.  
  
"Wat do you mean by two?" Michael asked.  
  
"You also want to take care of Kamiya right?" Gill said.  
  
"Yea? So?" Michael asked.  
  
"Well, we just Kamiya's sister entered Ishida's apartment." One of then said.  
  
"What could those two possibly be doing there?" Some of them teased. As They laughed.  
  
"Shut-up!" as Davis said. And they kept quiet. "They're probably having a study session." he said seriously.  
  
"Yea, probably you're right." Gill said casually. Michael raised his brow as he was confused with Davis's action.  
  
"He got the hots of Kamiya's sister." Gill whispered at Michael, Michael of course was surprised as he smiled.  
  
"Is that so..." He trailed   
  
Michael went to Davis, "So you okay with it?" he asked.  
  
"Okay with what?" Davis said annoyed.  
  
"Getting at Kamiya." Michael said.  
  
"Why not..." Davis said as he bows his head.  
  
Michael understood as he smiled. "Okay, The Ishida will really get a beat up." He announced. "And the Kamiya..."  
  
As The word cam out from Michael's, Davis's eyes narrowed from worriedness. "Nothing harm will done to her." Michael finished.  
  
Davis looked at Michael quizzically, then Michael smiled to him and give him the thumbs up. Davis smiled back and muttered  
thank you.  
  
"Oh, so Kamiya's sis will be just a lure for Tai?" Gill said.  
  
Michael shook his head."No, I said nothing harm done to her. Let's just get back at Kamiya next time."  
  
As all of them nods and went.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Matt was helping Mimi do the cleaning, it took them 1 hour to finish everything.   
  
"Whew...now were finally done." Matt exclaimed as he wiped out the sweat from his forehead.   
  
Mimi came out from the kitchen as she handed him a drink and a towel.   
  
"Here, drink this." Mimi said.  
  
"Thanks." Matt smiled at Mimi causing Mimi to blushed a little as she turned his head. Matt gulped the drink  
and wiped himself.  
  
"I told you it'll be hard." Mimi said. "But thank you for helping anyway..." she said.  
  
Matt smiled. "You know if you're always that nice, maybe I'll really fall for you BADLY!" he exclaimed.  
  
Mimi blushed even more. "Don't say that! Please!" Mimi said quickly, Matt's face was confused.  
  
"Why?" Matt asked.  
  
"Nothing, forget about it. Just don't say that again..." Mimi said as she got the glas. "And please, don't mention about  
this to everybody in school..." Mimi said as she headed to the kitchen.  
  
Matt's face was puzzled, he went to sala, and sat himself. 'What was wrong with her?' Matt thought.   
  
Matt looked around the place as he was proud of his work. 'Funny, I don't even clean up my place.' He said.  
  
  
Mimi was in the kitchen as she cleaned the glass. 'You know if you're always that nice, maybe I'll really fall for you  
BADLY!' as Matt's words echoed with her mind.   
  
'Promise I'll make you mine' and also Michael's. 'What's wrong with this people!? Are they trying to toture me again?!' she  
thought. 'Oh, Miki...please...help me.' She thought desperately. 'Mom...'  
  
  
As Matt got up and was headed to the kitchen, he accidently saw a door. "Funny...I didn't see this while I was cleaning..."  
as he opened it and found two large boxes.  
  
He opened it and found albums and toys. He looked at it, as it was very neat and in a mint condition. "Oro? How  
come she never displays this things? This are pretty neat!" Matt said as he got one.  
  
He opened it and was surprised to see Mimi in her younger age...smiling...happily. Matt's eyes glitters as he blushed  
looking at the pictures. 'How come Mimi's the opposite of this today?' he thought. Then something caught his eyes.  
  
It's a picture of a boy younger than Mimi, as Mimi cuddles him. "Is this supposed to be Mimi's brother?" he thought.  
  
"But how come I've never heard of him?" He thought. Mimi went out to the kitchen, as her eyes widened as she saw  
Matt looking at her albums.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, Kari how about a bite to eat?" T.K announced.  
  
"Sure! I could really use a JOLLY HOTDOG!" Kari beamed.  
  
T.K and Kari went out the apartment as they headed outside.  
  
"Wow! Fresh air, really is nice after 1 hour of study!" Kari exclaimed as she put her hands to the air.  
  
"Oh, so you're Ishida's brother." as Michael stepped in, Kari's face turned serious and also T.K's.  
  
"Be careful T.K he's Michael one of Matt's rivals." Kari whispered as she leaned closer to T.K.  
  
"I know, Matt already warned me about him." T.K whispered back.  
  
"Quite a resemblance I see." Michael said as he observes T.K, then he looked at Kari.   
  
"What do you want?" Kari said bravely.  
  
Michael chuckles and then he looked at Kari. "You really got the side of your brother." he said.  
  
Kari lifted her chin as she glared at Michael, for a moment there he could see Mimi in Kari. 'Just like her, a   
brave girl...' Michael thought.  
  
"Don't worry Kamiya, I'm not here from you." Michael said.  
  
"You want something from T.K, am I right?" Kari said highly.  
  
"Kari, it's okay I'll handle this..." T.K said.  
  
"No, Tai told me take care of you. Besides with Miss Mimi's advice I'm sure I can handle them." Kari said.  
  
'Mimi?...' Michael thought. "So that's why..." Michael said.  
  
"Kari..." T.K trailed off.  
  
"Kari, back off." a voice from behind Michael said seriously as he appeared clenching his fist.  
  
"Davis..." Kari said as she snapped, "What do you want from T.K?!" she demanded.  
  
"It's none of your concern..." Gill said. "Now move it, or we'll be force to hurt...even if you're a girl." He warned.  
  
"No!" Kari said stubbornly as she protects T.K., Davis face turned pissed off as he went to Kari.  
  
"Kari, please." T.K begged. "No! I said I'll protect you!" Kari said.  
  
"Kari..." Davis whispered as he got near Kari, Kari's expression was determined and serious. "You're not going to   
hurt T.K!" Kari said, then without warning, Davis quickly punched Kari's stomached as her eyes narrowed.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Davis said quietly as he got hold of Kari. Michael and the others were surprised.  
  
"Davis..." They trailed off.  
  
"Kari!" T.K cried.  
  
Before Kari passed out she muttered. "Run, T.K..." then she collapsed on Davis.  
  
"Kari!" T.K cried again as he went to her. "You'll pay for this!" T.K warned as he approached Davis. T.K punched Davis's   
face as Davis flew and hit the ground.  
  
T.K quickly got hold of Kari as he held her. "Kari! Wake up!" T.K cried.  
  
Davis face turned dead drop serious, as he looked at Michael and signaled him. Michael and the other nods.  
  
'I know why you did that, Davis...' Michael thouhght, as some of his members quickly grabbed T.K's arms as Davis  
went near, and he hit T.K's face, then grabbed Kari and put her to a safe place.  
  
"I'm sorry about this..." Davis whispered as he went back to the others.  
  
  
T.K was beaten slowly by the others.   
  
"What do you want from me?" T.K managed to ask.  
  
"Oh, you don't know?" one of them said. "You should blame your brother for this!"  
  
"What did Matt do to you guys..." T.K said weakly.As he was punched in the stomach again.  
  
Before T.K would be totally passed out, Michael bent down.  
  
"Tell me...why's Matt together with Mimi?" Michael asked.  
  
"Mimi?..." T.K trailed off. "Was this because Miss Mimi, was in ou house?" T.K said.  
  
"What?! Mimi was in you house?! What was she doing there!?" Michael demanded.  
  
"It's none of your buisn-" before T.K could finish Michael punched him.  
  
T.K passed out litterally...  
  
  
"Wow! This is great! Thanks for the help Izz!" Tai exclaimed holding a folder. "Hahaha! Now my proects over!"   
he said as Izzy sweatdrops.  
  
"Remember Tai, you still need to explain it..." Izzy informed.  
  
"Yea. Yea, Joe will be the one to do that!" Tai said. As Izzy sighed.  
  
They turn to a corner and was surprised to see Michael's gang, and they quickly hide.  
  
"What do you think they're doing in there?" Izzy whispered.  
  
"I don't know...might beating up someone..." Tai said as he and Izzy watched.  
  
  
When T.K passed out Kari grudgely opened her eyes.  
  
"Oww...my stomach..." Kari said in pain holding her stomach, then her eyes widened as she saw T.K being beat at.  
  
"T.K!" Kari shouted.  
  
  
It hit them.  
  
"Was that Kari?" Izzy said.  
  
Tai at first wasn't sure if that was Kari, but hearing at the named T.K he's eyes widened. "Shit!" Tai said as he  
went up to them.   
  
"Tai! We're you going?" Izzy shouted as he followed him.  
  
"They need our help!" Tai said as his face angered.   
  
"Ha?" Izzy questioned as they continued running.  
  
"It's T.K and Kari!" Tai said.  
  
"What!" as both of them hurriedly went.  
  
  
"He passed out..." one of them said.  
  
"Hey look! Kamiya and whiz boy are coming!" Gill said as Michael tured his head.  
  
  
  
Michael looked at Tai and Izzy in there figure. "Let's go!" Michael commanded as they ran.  
  
Before Tai and Izzy could chase after them, Michael came to glance back and grin evily at Tai.  
  
"Come back you cowards!" Tai shouted but it's too late chasing them as they were not to be seem by now. "Those bastards!"  
  
"Tai, come on, T.K needs help." Izzy said as he went to T.K examining him. Kari went quickly to Izzy's side.  
  
"T.K!" Kari cried.   
  
Tai turned back as he clenched his fist. "Hey Kari you okay?" Tai asked. While Kari nods her head. "We need to take  
T.K to the doctors!" Kari said as Izzy and Tai nod their heads as they went they carried T.K's lifeless body  
to the hospital.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Matt saw Mimi, he smiled at her showing the picture. "You look really cute!" Matt commented as Mimi's face was blank.   
  
"Is this your brother? Where is he now?" Matt asked. Finally Mimi snapped as she quickly grabbed the album from Matt  
and throws it in the boxed and closed the door.  
  
"Who told you to touch my things!?" Mimi said angrily.  
  
"Allright, allright...I'm sorry..." Matt sweatdrops as he apologized. "I've just looked at it and found it... no need  
to be so hot you know..." Matt said.  
  
As Mimi's faced turned serious still not answering Matt.  
  
Matt looked at her worriedly. "Hey? Is something wrong?" Matt asked worriedly.  
  
"Nothing..." Mimi finally said. "I'm sorry to have snapped like that..."she apologized.  
  
Matt was surprised by the sudden change of mood. "No...I mean it's okay...that was my fault anyway..." Matt said.  
  
Mimi looked at to him as she forced a smile. Then the door bell rang.   
  
"Who could that possibly be?" Matt said.  
  
"I'll get it." Mimi said as she went to the doors she opens it and was surprised to see the phanting Tai. "You." Mimi said.  
  
"Is *pants* Matt still *pants* there?" He asked exhausted.  
  
"Yea he's still here...why?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I need to talk to him! Matt's brother is in the hospital!" Tai said, as Mimi's face was shocked.   
  
"T.K?" she asked trembling. And Tai nods.  
  
"Mimi? Who's there?" as Matt appeard from the doors and was surprised to see Tai. "Tai, what are you doing here?" Matt asked  
  
"Matt! You're brother's in the hospital!" Tai said as Matt's face was also shocked as Mimi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So? What do you think?...^^ Anyway read and find out peeps!^^ 


End file.
